


Star Wars: The Phoenix Legion

by 93PenguinImperator



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Clones, Darth Vader Rebirth, Droids, Gen, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Legion - Freeform, Phoenix - Freeform, Post-Battle of Starkiller Base, Reyfinn, Starkiller Base, Wedding of Rey and Finn, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12482964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/93PenguinImperator/pseuds/93PenguinImperator
Summary: In the aftermath of the Force Awakens. A new power arises to fight alongside the New Republic, in the coming fight against the First Order and the Imperial Remnant.





	1. Chapter 1

**A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away.**

**Star Wars: The Phoenix Legion**

**War has broken out, the First Order super weapon STARKILLER BASE. Has destroyed the entire Hosnian system, the capital system of the New Republic. But it was destroyed shortly after by brave Resistance heroes. KYLO REN, the leader of the Knights of Ren disappeared directly after this for unknown reasons. In turn, Luke Skywalker has been found and is teaching the young women who stood against the his fallen nephew with his fathers own light saber, Rey. Meanwhile the remaining Republic military forces and the Resistance are mobilizing for war. However, something mysterious has happened on an Imperial held world, close to the Republic-Imperial border. One minute there was a major Imperial base in the system, then without warning it was destroyed leaving only ruins behind. Now the Republic is looking for evidence for who was responsible. Led by Poe Dameron, the ace pilot who fired the killing blow on Starkiller Base. His mission is to find out if this was wild accident, or that there's a new player in the galaxy...**

~~~~

On the Imperial held planet of Crybdis 3, Poe Dameron and his team were looking out over the ruins of an Imperial base. "What happened here?" Finn asked, standing beside his friend Poe. "That's what were here to find out. Let's get the speeders ready to move out, and get to the bottom of this." Poe said, eventually the Resistance team got into the base. The entire area was filled with smoke and ash, and the entire base crumbling. The team entered the main compound.

"BB-8, can you find a working computer port please?" Poe instructed to his astromech droid, BB-8. The small ball like droid did so, finding a port and plugging in.

Eventually BB-8 chirped, indicating that he found something. "What did you find little buddy?" Poe asked, BB-8 displayed a hologram on top of his head. In it was a frozen image of Storm Troopers, and a robed being with a strange light saber like device effectively slaughtering the Imperial soldiers.

"Can you improve the image BB? Whose the guy in the robe?" Poe asked, BB-8 chirped in disappointment. "Is that a Jedi?" Finn asked. "Don't think so, that doesn't look like a normal lightsaber." Poe said noting the purple double bladed lightsaber. "Neither was Kylo Ren's saber, but this guy... who could he be?" Finn said aloud, BB-8 beeped in annoyance. "Alright, I'm sorry! You can't get an ID on this guy." Finn apologized.

"At any rate, even a Jedi couldn't make such a mess by his lonesome. Can you find any records if this guy got any help?" Poe asked, BB-8 chirped and showed a holographic recording. It was of a women in a uniform. "For the Legion!" She said as she fired her blaster pistol, unfortunately a lucky shot from a Storm Trooper got her right eye. Then an unknown droid approached her. "Officer Sno'tra! You need medical attention! We need to fall back!" The droid said.

   "No... no Bastion. The Autarch's will is clear... this base must be raised to the ground." Sno'tra said in clear pain. "But your eye, that blast could have damaged more then just your sight. At least allow me to apply something to your eye." The droid Bastion said.

"...very well, just make it quick okay?" Sno'tra said stubbornly. "That face... why does she look so familiar?" Finn said. "She someone you knew? Ex-Girlfriend maybe?" Poe asked. "No, I would remember her. I can't quite put my finger on it, it's probably nothing important." Finn dismissed.

   "BB-8, download everything on the bases mainframe. We need to get back to D'Qar with everything on who these people are." Poe said, then after they were done the team found an unfamiliar being. Covered in an old looking brown robe. He looked nearly identical to the being they saw in the hologram with the strange lightsaber.

 **"You folks with the Resistance? The New Republic?"** The unknown being asked, the beings voice sounding heavily distorted like a droids. "That depends, who are you with?" Poe asked, Finn raised his blaster but Poe put his hand over it. **"I'm not a friend of the Imperials, does that clarify things?"** The being asked. "Not really, you got a name?" Poe asked. **"I go by many names, but you may call me Autarch if that'll help you."** Autarch said.

  "Who are you? Why did you destroy this base? Who were those people who helped you?" Finn asked. "I just said that I'm Autarch, this was an Imperial Base so the better question would be why wouldn't I, and friends... very good friends of mine." Autarch said in a glib tone.

   "Don't play games here!" Finn said in outrage, empathizing with the slaughtered Imperial Personnel. **"Oh believe me, I'm the only one here not playing games."** Autarch said, pulling Finn's blaster out of his hands. "What are you, a Jedi?" Poe asked. **"No, I've been trained in the ways of the Force. But it was not from Luke Skywalker."** Autarch said. "Look buddy, we just want to confirm how this place was destroyed. That's really the only reason we even came here." Poe said.

 **"Then congratulations, you've found my handy work. I just stopped by to let you know that your war effort doesn't have to be concerned with taking this system from the Imperial Remnant. It'll take a bit of remodeling to get it working again. But I'm sure that you'll manage."** Autarch said.

   "Look, Finn. Just let it go okay?" Poe whispered to his friend. Then an unknown shuttle arrived in the sky, colored in white and orange. **"Well, I'd say that it was nice meeting you, and the Awoken. But it frankly wasn't. I assume that at some point, we will meet again."** Autarch said as he jumped up towards the shuttle. "The heck is an Awoken?" Finn asked. "Seriously? This guy can jump fifty feet into the air and that's what you ask?" Poe asked.

~~~~

Meanwhile on the watery planet of Ahch-To, Luke Skywalker was meditating with Rey, on the shore Chewbacca and R2-D2 were fishing. Though Rey had proven her strength in the Force against Kylo Ren, she was still uncertain about herself. "Your scarred, aren't you?" Luke said, his voice a deep baritone from the long years since the Battle of Endor, weary from over thirty years of conflict. "...yes, it's just-"

"I know, you've said many times that you'd want to return to Jakku. To find your parents. But it is obvious that your destiny no longer involves that dust ball." Luke said to Rey. "I know... I just don't know what I should do." Rey said. "It seems simple to me, you help me rebuild the Jedi. Now, get back to your meditations, Chewie and R2 should have dinner soon." Luke said, Rey sat down.

   She did her best to clear her mind, but the events since she met the astromech droid BB-8 had left her raddled and confused. The brazen barbarity of the First Order, the cruelty of Kylo Ren, and the sheer brutality... it was too much for her to really wrap her head around. "Trust me, it actually can be worse." An unfamiliar voice said, Rey looked around and didn't see who said it. "Hello? Master Skywalker?" Rey asked.

   "No... not master, never was..." The voice said, Rey stood up and went looking about the temple for the source of the voice. "You've gotten yourself quite a destiny for yourself young one. Reminds me of when I was your age, my destiny was just as vague as yours is looking to be. At least Luke's was strait forward, bring the Empire to it's knees, and redeem his father." The voice said, then Rey finally found the source of the voice. She found young man in brown robes sitting by himself.

   "Who are you?" Rey asked. "Hmm? What? Oh how rude of me, my name is Anakin. Anakin Skywalker." Anakin said. "Skywalker? I didn't know that Master Luke had other siblings." Rey said in confusion. "Oh I'm not his brother... in fact I'm his father." Anakin said, Rey fell backwards in shock.

   "Y-Your Darth Vader?!" Rey said in surprise. "I was... I did terrible things when I was in Palpatines thrall. I murdered children with my own lightsaber, brought the Jedi to the brink of extinction, and paved the way for the Empire to rise and murdered my own wife in blind rage... and that was all before I got the armor!" Anakin said with regret.

   "I... I don't understand." Rey said in confusion. "Luke redeemed me, gave me the strength to overcome Darth Vader and the Emperor's corruption. Now... now all I can do is play silent witness over my son's regret, and the galaxy still in darkness." Anakin said. "But you were Darth Vader, wouldn't you have known of such things?" Rey asked.

   "No, Darth Sideous kept a great many secrets from me. But I didn't come before you to just ramble and talk about the past. I've come deliver a message, one that can turn the tide of the coming war." Anakin said. "And what would that be?" Rey asked.

   "You and the Millennium Falcons crew will go to the planet of Talor. There, you'll find a friend of Lukes from when he first tried to rebuild the Jedi." Anakin said.

"Well... how would that help?" Rey asked. "I'm not at liberty to say... but he will in turn lead you to a greater ally against the tyranny of the darkside." Anakin said. "Okay... but might I ask you a question? My parents... do you know who they were?" Rey asked timidly.

   "I... don't know. All I can say, is that for whatever reason there existence it blocked from me. Now... WAKE UP!" Anakin screamed, Rey awoke from her meditation in surprise. "Master Luke! I had a vision!" Rey said.

   "I know, Yoda told me as much. Chewie! R2! Warm up the Falcon and ready a course to Talor!" Luke said to the Wookie and old astromech droid. Chewbacca held up a large fish and roared in aggravation. "You can cook the fish on the way!" Luke said.

Several hours latter, the Millennium Falcon was in hyperspace. "It's fortunate that Talor is close to Ahch-To." Rey said as she, Luke and Chebacca were finishing up there fish.

   "It's fortunate that the Falcon is working properly. If I had a thousand credits for every time this ship wouldn't work, I could probably pay back double what Old Ben promised Han for that trip to Alderaan all those years ago." Luke said, the ships computer then began to beep. Signaling that the ship was exiting hyperspace.

"Master Skywalker? Have you ever been to this planet?" Rey asked. "Only briefly, the native Talortai were strong in the Force if I remember correctly. Beyond that, all that I can say is that they were... sort of bird, lizard creatures in appearance." Luke said.

The Millennium Falcon exited hyperspace... only to find a Star Destroyer right in front of them. "Attention unidentified vessel! You have entered an Imperial operation area. Surrender immediately, or be destroyed." A voice said over the Falcon's systems.

   "Rey, Chewie, get to the guns! R2, get ready to bolt!" Luke said, Rey and Chewbacca did as they were told. The Millennium Falcon flew off over the bridge of the Star Destroyer... only to find an Imperial fleet behind it. "By the Force... there are just so many! We're not going to fight them alone?" Rey asked in shock.

   "Rey, in my time I was one of the best starfighter pilots in the entire galaxy... but I never took Imperial forces alone." Luke said. "Then what do we do?" Rey asked. "We hope for a miracle, get to the planet surface and-"

Luke was caught off-guard as a number of the Imperial ships exploded. From the debris emerged ships colored white and orange. R2-D2 beeped in awe. "Indeed, those don't look like Republic ships at all." Luke said.

   "Attention people of Talor, we are the Phoenix Legion, and we have come to liberate your homeworld from the tyranny of the Imperial Remnent!" A voice proclaimed on an open channel. "Master?..." Rey said in concern.

"No, I have no idea who these people are or what they want." Luke said, R2 then beeped. "We're receiving a direct communication from the flagship of these vessels? Well you don't need my permission to patch him through old buddy." Luke said, then the dashboard of the Falcon lit up with a hologram of a large alien covered in runes.

   "This is the Sword of Righteous Fury, who are you and what... Luke?" The large alien said, recognizing Luke Skywalker. "Iraa Juus, how have things been with you?" Luke asked in a friendly tone. "Listen Master Skywalker, it's good to see you again make no mistake. But I have a schedule to keep, and the Imperial forces that are already on the planets surface need to be dealt with. If you want to talk further, we'll discuss it on the battlefield bellow." Iraa said as the hologram deactivated.

~~~~

   On D'Qar, Finn and Poe had returned, and had just finished there debriefing to General Leia Organa. "Your certain that this Autarch was responsible?" Leia asked. "He said as much, he also has help from some sort of mercenaries." Poe said. "Did you get any names?" Leia said. "Well... we got a recording of the mercenaries. One women and a droid, apparently her name is Sno'tra and the droid is named Bastion." Finn said as he presented a still from the recording.

   "Hmm... call me crazy. But that women looks like a younger Grand Admiral Rae Sloane." Leia said. "I knew I recognized her from somewhere!" Finn said. "That could mean anything, lots of people tend to look like other people for unexplained reasons." Poe said.

   "Regardless, we must look into this 'Legion' this Sno'tra is apparently part of. Before now I've never heard of this Legion before." Leia said in curiosity. Then a Togruta man entered the office, he looked to be in his late twenties, and wore a heavy high quality robe.

"Senator Gcarin? I'm in the middle of a debriefing." Leia said. "Good to see you too General. I just wanted to meet with the Avengers of Hosnian." Gcarin said. "Who are you?" Finn asked, weirded out by the eccentric alien. "I'm not surprised you don't know me. My name is Gcarin Fy'nyx. I am... or rather I was the senator representing the Togruta home Shili in the New Republic Senate." Gcarin said. "What happened?" Finn asked.

"The Senate was destroyed! So I'm technically out of a job." Gcarin said. "Regardless Senator, this is a private debriefing." Leia said.

   "With all due respect General, I was one of your earliest backers, and have been supporting the Resistance since the beginning. I believe I have a right to know everything that you do." Gcarin said, then a terminal on Leia's desk began to blink. She pressed a button, and a hologram of Luka appeared.

"Luke?... it's been years! How have you been?" Leia asked. "I'm lucky to be alive, but this isn't a social call. At any rate, R2, Chewbacca, Rey and myself are on Talor. Never mind why we're here, but we have encountered a large paramilitary fleet that is gunning to destroy the Imperial presence in this system. What's more... this fleet is being led by my former Seneschal, Iraa Juus" Luke said somberly. "The O'Krani? What is he doing there?" Leia asked.

"I'm not sure, I haven't had the opportunity to ask him. Suffice it to say that his fleet managed to destroy an Imperial fleet in under a minute, and apparently they call themselves the 'Phoenix Legion'." Luke said, a look of surprise spread across Gcarin's face.

   "Senator?" Leia said. "I just remembered I had an appointment. So sorry to bother you General." Gcarin said as he bolted out of the room.

   "We'll be landing on Talor. We have no real idea what we'll be in for when we get there. But if it means liberating the Talortai from Imperial rule, that at least is worth the risk. Goodbye Leia." Luke said as he turned off the hologram.

   "Poe, Finn, can you make it to Talor quickly?" Leia asked. "With all due respect, can't you send someone else to look into this?" Poe asked. "You won't draw as much attention, plus we have to muster our forces to fight the Imperial Remnant. I can't divert our forces at a time like this, even for this investigation." Leia explained. "Very well, Finn let's get back to the shuttle."

~~~~

   On the surface of Talor, the Millennium Falcon had landed. Luke, Chewbacca, R2-D2 and Rey exited the old freighter ship. "Where must we go Master? Who was that alien who knew your name?" Rey asked. "He was the Seneschal of my reformed Order, he was basically in charge where I couldn't. He even helped teach the students on lightsaber combat." Luke explained. "So he was a Jedi?" Rey said.

   "No, no he wasn't a Jedi. Suffice it to say he didn't have any real talent for the Force. When Kylo Ren destroyed the Order... let's just say that I wasn't the only one who was broken by that massacre." Luke said solemnly, R2-D2 beeped in the same tone, a great explosion went off next to them.

   Chewbacca roared in terror. "This is no time to be scarred Chewie!" Luke said as he ignited his fathers lightsaber, soon enough the four of them were dragged into a battle. Between Imperial Stormtroopers, and the enigmatic Phoenix Legion.

   Clad in white and orange armor, the Phoenix Legion countered the numbers of there enemy by being composed of more then just run of the mill riflemen, snipers, engineers and anti-vehicle specialists. But by large droids that vaguely resembled Imperial AT-ST walkers. "Let nothing stand in your way Legionaries!" A Legion Officer said as she led her forces to take out the Stormtroopers.

   "Sir, we've got non-combatants on the field." A Legionnaire trooper said. Luke, Chewbacca and Rey put up there own fight against the Imperials. "They look like they can handle themselves. AT-AT incoming! Get to cover!" The officer said, the Legion forces ducked into debris, followed by Luke, R2-D2, Chewbacca and Rey.

   "So what brings you to our mess stranger?" The Legion officer asked. "Sir! We've got to deal with that Imperial walker!" A Legion trooper said. "Very well, calling down a walker." The officer said as she leaned out of there hiding place. Eventually something rushed down from the sky.

   "Master, what is that a comet?" Rey asked, this question was followed by the massive Imperial walker being demolished.

"No, that was what we in the Legion call a Titan Crusher." The officer said, out of the smoking ruins of the AT-AT emerged a four-legged walker with humanoid arms with a pair of blaster cannons on each wrist.

   Chewbacca grunted to Luke. "No idea where these people got such a thing." Luke said. "Men, we'll be joining up with General Juus to deal with the last of the Imperial forces on this planet." The Legion officer said as she entered the walkers cockpit.

   "Master, should we help these people?" Rey asked. "Yes, we should. Iraa has to tell us what's going on here. Besides, we have to help the Talortai. Helping people in need is part of what Jedi do." Luke said, the party followed after the Phoenix Legion squad. "So... who are you people?" Rey asked. "The Phoenix Legion." A Phoenix Legion soldier said.

   "Well what exactly are you?" Rey asked. "Mostly clones, droids." Another Phoenix Legionnaire said.

   "I'm sorry, but you'll have to talk to General Juus if you want straight forward answers." The Phoenix Legion officer said. Eventually they arrived to find a building taken over by Stormtroopers. On the outskirts of the building Phoenix Legion and Talortai warriors were fighting back against them.

   "General Iraa Juus! Officer Larina of Hawk Squad reporting in." Larina said. "The last of the Imperial forces on Talor are hold up in that mansion. Urai Fenn, my forces are ready to expel the last of the Imperial thralls. I'll join you soon, I must speak with Master Skywalker." Iraa Juus said as he walked over to Luke and his companions.

   "Iraa... it's been a long time." Iraa said to Luke. "I take it you didn't leave your hidey hole just to talk to an old friend. Why are you here?" Iraa asked. "My apprentice and I received visions to come here. You weren't named, but we were told that you would lead us to an ally against the Dark Side." Luke said.

   "So you've finally taken a proper interest in the war against the Imperial filth." Iraa said in contempt.

   "Who are you working with? What are these Phoenix Legion?" Luke asked. "His name as far as you must know is the Autarch, he offered me a chance to avenge my dishonor that your fallen nephew heaped on me, and I've taken it. As for the Phoenix Legion, they are clones and droids created by the Autarch to strike the Empire low, and reclaim our galaxy from the tyranny of the Sith's heirs." Iraa said.

   "Is he for the New Republic or against it?" Luke asked.

   "It offends me that you feel the need to ask such a question. But of course that all depends on the New Republic, but his wrath is set against the Imperial Remnant and returning justice to our galaxy." Iraa said.

   "I'm not going to pretend that I understand what's going on. But this is a dangerous path that your walking down." Luke said.

   "The Empire is evil, my only ambition is avenger my dishonor. The Dark Side does not scare me. Now I wish to speak to your young friend." Iraa said as he approached Rey. "H... hello?" Rey said nervously to the large alien warrior.

   "The Autarch told me to give someone fitting your description these." Iraa said as he gave her a pair of green lightsaber crystals. "Where did you get those?" Luke asked. "That is one of many secrets I swore on oath to keep. Suffice it to say that he wants her to have these crystals." Iraa said.

   "Well... there very nice. But what am I supposed to do with these?" Rey asked. "Well make a lightsaber of course. I was also told to give you a comprehensive guide to lightsaber construction on this holocron." Iraa said as he gave Rey a holocron.

   "What? Why would this... Autarch even care?" Rey asked. "He is a strange one... but his skill with the Force is unlike any I have ever known. Even beyond Luke or you Awoken." Iraa said. "Sir! We have word that there's a Knight of Ren inside!" Larina said.

   "Is it Kylo Ren?" Iraa said as he unsheathed his sword. "No sir." Larina said. "Then I shall take the Sith spawn regardless." Iraa said as he charged into the mansion.

   "What do we do now Master?" Rey asked. "I say we take advantage of this situation for the better. This will be the perfect opportunity to make your first lightsaber." Luke said.


	2. Chapter 2

   Inside of the mansion, the Imperial Remnant were grimly girding themselves for the wrath of the Phoenix Legion. Led by a Knight of Ren called Josypha Ren. "I want everyway in and out barricaded against these dogs! Every storm trooper in cover, and ready the bomb!" Josypha ordered. "But how are we supposed to escape this planet? All of the shuttlecraft have been destroyed!" An officer said.

   "Escape? If we can't exterminate the Talortai, then we're going to take as many of these whelps down as we can before we all die! Now shut up your simpering face and ready our defenses!" Josypha said, however before the defenses could be properly be set up. Iraa Juus burst through the door, barring his enormous cortosis claymore and blaster, followed by a squad of Phoenix Legionaires. "SITH SPAWN!" Iraa shouted as he b-lined for Josypha, she ignited her lightsaber whip and used the force to flip over the O'Krani warrior.

   "Your a clever one Sith Spawn! But that won't save you from me!" Iraa said as he landed on his feet, and caught Josypha off guard. "Nobody is walking away from this alien!" Josypha said as she wrapped her whip around Iraa's claymore.

   "Spare me your bravado filth! The Phoenix Legion will burn the taint of your decrepit Empire from every star! Every planet! EVERY PATCH OF ROCK! In the entire galaxy!" Iraa said as he swatted Josypha aside with one hand. "Lies! The Empire is as strong as it's ever been!" Josypha said as she used the force to throw a crate at Iraa. He destroyed it with his blaster.

   "Except you have no Emperor, and thrice now you've created weapons that decimate entire worlds, and thrice they have been destroyed. One of them never even destroyed a world! Which is the greater show of strength?" Iraa said as he grabbed Josypha's head in his hand, and smacked her body around, and threw her through a wall.

   "Pathetic, I had thought that the Knights of Ren would be a greater challenge. After all... I did have a hand in teaching your, 'illustrious leader' in the ways of the sword. But you?... your not even a youngling. Your just a mynock with the delusions of being a rancor!" Iraa said as he prepared to make the killing blow.

   "LIES! EVERY WORD YOU BREATE IS A LIE ALIEN!" Josypha shrieked as she cast lightning upon Iraa, it threw him back. But this did little to deter him. "So you do have a warriors spirit? No matter, I'll wear your head, and your lightsaber from my belt before this day is over!" Iraa said as he locked weapons with Josypha again.

   "I'll send your corpse to Supreme Leader Snoke as a prize!" Josypha said defiantly. "You won't get the chance!" Iraa said as he threw a beacon into the garden that there fighting had spilled into.

   "Hah! You missed!" Josypha said. "That wasn't a weapon..." Iraa said as a grin formed on his face. An object was falling from the sky, and it landed in the garden, throwing up a large cloud of dust. "Behold Sith wretch! The instrument of your doom!" Iraa said as a roar came up from the crater, and from the dust emerged a large droid.

   "Draco Rex: Callsign Secura! Assist me in destroying this misbegotten whelp!" Iraa ordered of the dragon like droid.

~~~~

   Poe Dammeron and Finn's shuttle had just arrived in the system. "Well there's Talor... and a whole bunch of ships." Poe said, noting the Phoenix Legion ships. "BB-8, can they detect us?" Finn said, BB-8 beeped in affirmation. "Then I got an idea. Turn on the cloaking device!" Finn said, and BB-8 did just that. "Finn, what's going through your head right now?" Poe said in worriment. "We turn on the cloaking device, then we board one of the ships. These guys got to have a base of operations right?" Finn said.

   "Finn, we escaped from Kylo Ren himself in a TIE fighter, and barely survived crashing into a desert planet. But this... your getting a real talent for making crazy and dangerous ideas aren't you?" Poe said. "...was that a yes or a no?" Fin asked. "Of course that was a yes!" Poe said as the shuttle cloaked.

   The ship moved closely towards the nearest Phoenix Legion ship. "Think we can get into a hanger?" Finn asked. "No... no they'd probably detect us if we got into there hanger. Even with the cloak on... but I think I have an idea here." Poe said as he piloted the ship to land underneath the ship. "What did you just do?!" Finn said as he tried to keep himself from falling out of his seat. "We're going in through the back way... now get an arc welder, we're going to cut our way in."

   Poe said, eventually the two men and the droid entered the ship. "We're in, now BB-8. I want you to find someplace out of the way to put this tracking device." Poe said as he gave a tracking device to BB-8. "So he places the tracking device, then we leave?" Finn yes. "Yes, but we got to help BB-8. As far as we know there aren't any BB droids onboard the ship so he can't blend in." Poe said. "So we wait till we can grab some uniforms?" Finn said, several minutes latter the two ambushed a pair of soldiers. Knocking them out and stripping them to there underwear.

   "Nice fit." Poe said as they finished putting on there armor. "Don't these guys look... familiar to you Poe?" Finn said, noting that the two men looked identical. "Twin brothers? Regardless, let's get going." Poe said as he and BB-8 went through the ship. Eventually they placed a tracking device in the ships com center. "Poe? Why do they all look alike?" Finn asked as BB-8 placed the tracking device, noticing that the Phoenix Legion engineers looked almost identical to each other. Far too many for them to be identical twins.

   "Your right, they do look alike... it's probably more then just a coincidence." Poe said. "Hey! Marines, what are you doing down here?" Asked one of Phoenix Legion battle droids. "We're... on routine patrol. Everything looks good so far." Poe said. "I have a full read-out on patrol schedules. There aren't supposed to be any patrols down here at this time." The droid said. "Well we're an inspection team." Poe said.

   "There are no scheduled inspections at this time." The droid said. "This is... a surprise inspection... surprise!" Finn said. "If that is so, then where is your Officer?" The droid asked. "Not... here." Finn said.

   "Yes, I can see that there are no Officers in sight. Where is she?" The droid asked. "Where is who?" Poe asked. "Your Officer! Either you two are the worst Marines in the entire Legion! Or your very bad Imperial spy's!" The droid said in frustration.

   "Whoa, whoa! We're not Imperial spy's!" Finn said defensively, then BB-8 popped out from where he was installing the tracking device. "You know... that BB unit looks familiar to me." The droid said.

"Well astromechs are pretty common." Poe said. "True... but that one in particular rings a bell. Hold on there for a moment, I'll be right back." The droid said as he walked off away from the two. "You think he saw through us?" Finn asked.

   "Come on, droids are smart but they aren't that smart. No offence BB-8." Poe said, this did not stop BB-8 from bumping into Poe and angrily beeping at him. "Look, is the device in place?" Finn asked, BB-8 beeped in affirmation. "Good, now let's get out of here!"

   "I'm sorry gentlemen, but I'm afraid that you'll have to come with us." A Phoenix Legion Marine said, backed by at least six Phoenix Legion battle droids. "You found the naked unconscious men we took these uniforms from didn't you?" Poe asked.

   "That, and Lupus-7902 recognized your astromech. So, you can either come with us quietly or you-" The Marine was cut off as Poe and Finn charged past them, carrying BB-8 as they ran through the Marines. "Hard way it is. Captain! I need you to track some boarders, they've donned stolen Marine armor." The Marine said into his com unit.

~~~~

   Meanwhile in a secluded glade. Luke was helping Rey to construct her new lightsaber with the materials that Iraa had given them to build Rey a new light saber. Two lightsaber crystals, and a holocron detailing the construction of lightsabers. "Seems straightforward, to me." Rey said as she and Luke observed the holocron.

   "That's exactly what I thought when I designed my second lightsaber. But I only had some old diagrams to work with in Obi-Wan's hut back on Tatooine." Luke said. "Well with the materials we got from the O'Kranai, it shouldn't be too long for me to assemble my new lightsaber." Rey said as she grabbed some of the lightsaber materials and some tools.

   "Rey, your supposed to use the Force to assemble your lightsaber." Luke said, Rey didn't hear Luke as she made her lightsaber. "Your in the zone aren't you?... do kids say that these days. It's been years, so I have no idea if that's even a term anymore." Luke said, Rey payed her rambling mentor no mind, eventually Rey has finished her lightsaber. It's handle was roughly as long as her old staff.

   "Does it look right master?" Rey asked. "At face value yes, but there are bound to be flaws considering that your were so preoccupied with building it that you didn't hear I word I said." Luke said. "You were speaking?" Rey asked, then an explosion rocked the area. The Draco Rec droid designated Secura was still fighting Josypha Ren.

   "FALL YOU ACCURSED MACHINE! FAAAAAAAL!" Josypha shrieked as she landed with the enormous juggernaut. "Master!" Rey said as she ignited the green blades of her light saber, but before she could do anything, both ends exploded, knocking Rey unconscious.

   "Huh... that shouldn't happen." A voice said in Rey's mind. "Anakin?... what happened?" Rey asked. "Your light saber exploded. Light sabers aren't supposed to explode like that... you probably put a component in wrong. If you listened to my son, you'd have known that your supposed to assemble your light saber with the Force." Anakin said.

   "Oh... wait... am I dead?" Rey asked. "Nope, you just knocked yourself unconscious. Though in all seriousness though, that does basically turn a lightsaber into a bomb. Pretty sure there meant to be used as melee weapons, and not grenades." Anakin said.

   "Then why are you even here? Surely it's not because you love the sound of your own voice." Rey said. "I barley even heard my own voice for over twenty years before I finally got rid of Vader, also don't call me Shirley. No, what I'm here to tell you... is that Poe and Finn are in trouble. You see Leia, bless her heart. Kind of sent them on a mission to this very system to investigate the Phoenix Legion. Now there onboard one of there ships... and being chased by Phoenix Legionaries for boarding, and stripping two of there own down to there skivvies." Anakin said, now showing Rey, Poe, Finn and BB-8 fleeing from the pursuing Phoenix Legionaries.

   "Are they in danger?" Rey asked in concern. "Not really, there only going to stun them... but I don't like there prospects on getting back to D'Qar any time soon. Though they did do there job of placing a tracking device, and when they inevitably don't return from there mission. Leia will probably overreact, and send an attack force after them." Anakin said. "What? General Organa would never be so brash!"

   "Perhaps... but then again she's my daughter, not Bail's. It kind of runs in my family to make impulsive decisions without really thinking. But if she were to go after the tracker on the Phoenix Legion ship, well... the New Republic can't really be divided at a time like this. Especially to just recover two men and an astromech, even if they are heroes. So... I want you and Luke to do something reckless. Get on the Falcon, and board one of there ships before they make the jump to hyperspace." Anakin said.

   "Would Master Luke even allow such a thing?" Rey asked. "Probably not, he takes more after his mother if I'm being frank. But I have faith in you, now please wake up." Anakin said, Rey awoke, but instead of in the glade where the incident happened. She was onboard the Millennium Falcon, looked over by Chewbacca and R2-D2. "Why... why are we onboard?" Rey asked, R2 beeped explaining.

"What? Why would Iraa invite us along?" Rey asked, the veteran astromech merely beeped, not understanding the situation either. "So... we're on a Phoenix Legion ship?" Rey asked, Chewbacca grunted in confirmation. "Well... this was easier then Anakin made it sound." Rey said to herself as she got up and walked to the cockpit.

   "Nice to see that your alright Rey." Luke said. "How long was I out?" Rey asked. "You were still unconscious when we left. I wasn't seriously hurt by your lightsaber exploding, and I caught that Knight of Ren off-guard. Personally, I think that enourmous droid soffened her up." Luke said.

"Attention all hands, we are exiting hyperspace in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... exiting hyperspace." A voice of the ships speakers said, the ship then rocked signaling that the ship had exited hyperspace. "So, where are we now?" Rey asked. "I've been around, but that doesn't mean I know every single corner of our galaxy." Luke said. "Well... can't you sense-"

   "The Force doesn't work that way." Luke said. "We have arrived in the C'hol system, sending clearance codes to High Command now." Said the ships PA. "Well, we're in someplace called C'hol apparently." Luke said. "Master, doesn't the Force feel... odd here?" Rey asked.

   "A bit, now that you mention. It feels... as if nothing should be here. But... well look out there, there's clearly a sun there, and planets. But the Force... well it's telling me that there's nothing here. There must be an extremely powerful Force user, perhaps even this Autarch that we've been hearing about." Luke said.

~~~~

On the bridge of the Sword of Righteous Fury, Iraa looked out over the C'hol system. "General, we have just been cleared by High Command to go through the Charon Gate, and have permitted to dock at Outpost 18." An officer said. "Then dock, but inform Command that we have wounded, and that we have prisoners of war that have to be processed, and that a number of our droids are damaged. That Sith filth did a number on Secura." Iraa said, looking down at Josypha Ren's lightsaber, and severed head on his belt.

   Though Luke had dealt the killing blow to her. He still took his trophy. "Sir, we're receiving a transmission from C'hol Palantine... it's from Harq Ruu." An officer said. "Then put her on, I have a feeling I know what she wants to talk about." Iraa said.

   On the communications console, an image of a female Kaminoan appeared. "Iraa Juus, I can sense Awoken in our fleet." Harq said. "Yes, the Avenger's of Hosnian are detained on one of my frigates, and Luke Skywalker and his Padawan are in a hanger onboard my flagship." Iraa said bluntly. "What?! Did it not occur-"

   "That there's a tracking device onboard said frigate where the Resistance infiltrators are being held? Of course, and the crew of that ship did find a tracking device. But they were unable to disable it, surprisingly high quality tech from what the report said. Now do you have anything to ask that won't wound your Kaminoan pride further?" Iraa said. "Well... look, did you at least recruit the Talortai into the Ashen Auxiliari?" Harq asked.

   "Not entirely, the Moot of Talor want's to discuss the matter with the Autarch himself. Say that while there grateful for my help, but that they want to meet him personally before they send any of there warriors to aid us." Iraa said. "Very well, I will inform my mentor of this development. With any luck he'll have time to look into the matter properly. But again, the presence of a Resistance tracking device is a gross breach of security!" Harq said, then without warning, another holographic figure appeared on the communications console. The same one that Poe and Finn encountered on Crybdis 3.

    **"I know Harq Ruu, it is a risk that the Resistance know about this. I would have more time to prepare before allowing the Resistance, and the New Republic to know about the Legion in full."** The Autarch said. "Master! Why have you-... where are you?" Harq said in surprise.

    **"I'm on Talor, Iraa had already informed me of the Talortai's reluctance to join in the Legions cause. For now, treat Poe Dameron and his companions as you would any other guest. As for Luke Skywalker and his apprentice, I can sense there curiosity about the C'hol system even from here. Keep them in the dark for as long as possible... I want to explain things to them personally. You may answer any questions they ask, except for who I am, and why this system is a blind spot in the Force. Now I must go... I have some new friends to make."** The Autarch said.


	3. Chapter 3

   On the planet of Talor, the Autarch stood before the Moot of Talor. The main governing body of the Talortai people. "Autarch, you stand before the Moot of Talor, and offer our people an alliance with this... Phoenix Legion. In recognition of our salvation from Imperial occupation. We shall hear out your offer." The lead Talortai Jar'jal said.

    **"Thank you, listen to me carefully. For the Imperials came to your world, not to simply steal your lands and your families. But to destroy the Talortai, for these Imperial's are of the First Order. The... abominations that have plagued the New Republic in the shadows, and destroyed the Hosnian system with there Starkiller Base. You know of the deaths that echoed through the force that day."** Autarch said.

   "This is true, all life in that star system was eradicated in a single... terrible blow. So many souls... screaming in terror, before silence engulfed them." A Talortai in shamanistic trappings said shuttering. **"That it did, I ask you to help me avenge this wrong, and many others that the so called. 'New Order', has imposed on this galaxy for the past fifty years. Genocide, and unthinking destruction, all in the name of a distant Emperor who was beyond tainted by the Dark Side, and relishing in his power over us all. Now, as many of you saw. The resources at my call are great and powerful, but not infinite."** Autarch said.

   "What would you have us offer?" A Talortai Jar'jal said. **"I will put it simply, I humbly request that you allow your warriors to join the Ashen Auxiliari. They are to serve side by side with my clone, and droid forces. I ask not that you send every Talortai warrior on Talor. Only what you can spare to assist me in my crusade, to bring the Imperial Remnants to there knee's! Also to spare what material resources you can spare."** Autarch said.

   "Your goals are ambitious young one... and your power in the force is quite astonishing. What are you beneath those robes and armor?" The Talortai shaman asked. **"All you need to know for now, is that I'm just a simple man who want's to see the Empire's dominion burnt to ash. For this galaxy to heal from Palpatines tyranny, and for justice to be restored. Now... what say you Jar'jal's of Talortai?"** Autarch said.

   "Very well... if you wish to lead our people to justice against the great, and terrible of wounds that the Empire has inflicted upon this galaxy. Then you shall have our warriors, in return for saving our species from the Imperial's directionless malice. But it will take time to muster who we can give unto you, my Champion, Urai Fenn shall be lead among them." The lead Jar'jal said. **"Then consider him the first Legate Auxiliari of the Ashen Auxiliari. And don't worry about my time... I know enough about the future to know when I should be needed else ware."**

~~~~

   Meanwhile in the C'hol system, the capital system of the Phoenix Legion. Luke, Rey, R2-D2 and Chewbacca were being escorted to a private room by an Utai. "The Legion hopes that you enjoy your stay on C'hol Palantine." The Utai servant said. "But where are Finn and Poe?" Rey asked. "Why would a servant know where prisoners are?" Luke asked.

  "At any rate, there will be a guide to show you some of the sights around the city of Autarch's Landing." The Utai servant said as she left them alone. R2 then beeped. "Yeah old buddie, this place just gets stranger and stranger as we see more of it. A blank spot in the force, and apparently there's an entire civilization out here that's run by this Autarch fellow... everything we've seen just raises one question after another!" Luke said.

"Well... there's got to be some way that this system is being kept such a secret from the Imperials. Some manner of cloaking device?" Rey hypothesized, Chewbacca roared in disagreement. "Chewbacca! There's no need for such language. Though he is right, there's no known cloaking device in the entire galaxy that can mask an entire star system. Much less one that can leave an empty spot in the Force... though that does raise the question." Luke said inquisitively.

   "Is there a cloaking device, that can camouflage a star system from the Force itself." Rey said. "Now we got to work on finding this device, and your friends of course." Luke said.

R2 beeped. "Well it should be simple enough. We'll go on the 'tour', whatever that actually means. Then when we can get a moment away. R2 and I will find out where Finn and Poe are kept, and you and Chewie find a ship to find this system wide cloaking device." Luke said, then the Kaminoan Harq Ruu entered the room.

   "Greetings honored guests. I am Harq Ruu, the Autarch himself has requested that I show you around the city of Autarch's Landing." Harq said, she had cybernetic legs and armor around her torso. "By all means, lead on." Luke said politely to the cyborg Kaminoan.

   Eventually Harq was showing Luke, Rey, Chewbacca and R2-D2 through the city. "This system was settle roughly twenty years ago by the Autarch, as I'm certain you can guess." Harq said. "And who is the Autarch?" Luke asked. "The Autarch instructed that I not tell you that until he permits it, or circumstances demand it. He tends to be rather vague at times." Harq said.

   "Then what exactly is the Autarch?" Rey asked. "That... is not an easy question to answer. Suffice it to say, the Autarch is a powerful user in the Force. When I asked him about it further in my youth, all he'd say was that his mother. Was, to quote. 'Reborn twice over from death and malice.' End quote, and I have no idea what that could mean." Harq said.

   Chewbacca roared. "Now that, I can answer properly. I can say with pride that I supervise the creation of the Phoenix Legion's clone soldiers. Now unlike the Clone Troopers of the Old Republic, they do they have biological control chips. There taught from there conception to be loyal to the Phoenix Legion, and of the importance of said loyalty." Harq explained. "Well I don't know much about the Clone Wars. My only real experience was in flight simulators." Rey said. "Well too bad for you, I'm not going to explain that war." Harq said curtly. "Would you at least explain how there's a civilization in this system?" Luke asked.

   "Many of our citizens are refuges, beings who barely escaped Imperial rule with there lives. As well as former slaves, mercenaries-" Harq listed as Rey and Luke slipped away from her.

~~~~

   In there cell, Finn, Poe Dameron and BB-8 were trying to formulate an escape. They quickly learned that they shared the cell block with captured Storm Troopers, many from the First Order. Who were less then uncooperative with a defector, and Resistance heroes. "You got a plan yet Poe?" Finn asked as he and his cellmates milled about. "We wait until the droids come to process more Storm Troopers. Then we overwhelm the guards when the security system is deactivated." Poe said.

   "And after that? This isn't like the Finalizer where we can just take an enemy starfighter and... basically crash land on the planet we should be escaping from!" Finn said. "Just wait Finn, we'll get out of here eventually." Poe said trying to be reassuring to his friend. Eventually a number of Phoenix Legion soldiers and droids arrived in the cellblock.

   "All right you bucket headed thralls! Since you won't see reason and renounce your dying Empire, a number of you shall be processed, and be sent to the mines of C'hol Dehpa. Where you shall be worked until death, or until you see reason." A Phoenix Legion commander said.

   "She's back sooner then I thought. Now we just have to wait a bit longer." Poe said. "Be ready for door disengagement. I don't want anyone escaping." The Phoenix Commander said as the cell doors opened. One the other side of Poe, Finn and BB-8's door, were a pair of Clone Marines. "Okay... BB?" Poe said to his astromech droid.

   BB-8 rolled up to the Marines guarding there cell. "The heck kind of droid is that?" One of the Marines asked. "I think it's a BB model droid. There one of those newer droids. Not sure why there ball shapped." The Marine said, then without warning BB-8 used his arc welder to disable the two marines. "BOOK IT!" Poe said as he and Finn ran out of there cell. "Blast!... we'll deal with the Resistance prisoners latter, we have Storm Troopers to look after." The Phoenix Commander said in annoyance as a number of Storm Troopers tried to escape.

   The two war heroes and the ball like astromech ran away. Eventually they arrived at the outskirts of the Phoenix Legion base. "Okay, now what do we do?" Finn asked. "We get a ship, and report back to D'Qar. BB-8, find us a ship." Poe said, BB-8 beeped in disagreement. "Well what do you mean you don't know where we can find a ship?" Poe asked, not noticing that a shuttle was taking off from the top of the base.

   "Uh... Poe?" Finn said pointing to the Phoenix Legion shuttle taking off. Poe looked behind him as the shuttle lifted off. "Oh... so we have to sneak back inside, get to the landing platform at the top, and hijack a shuttle. That sound right to you BB-8?" Poe asked, BB-8 beeped in confirmation. "Well... let's find a back way in shall we?" Poe said as he and BB-8 went off to the back of the base. "Yep, just like the Finalizer." Finn said in resignation.

~~~~

   It wasn't long before Rey found an unguarded ship, and in turn Luke found a lead on where Poe and Finn were being kept in as he caught up with his young Padawan. "Where to now Rey?" Luke asked as Chewbacca and R2-D2 arrived. "How did you two get away from Harq?" Rey asked, R2 and Chewie quickly explained how they overpowered the Kaminoan Force user and ran to there coordinates.

   "And she gave you a black eye Chewie?... Han would never let you live that one down." Luke said as the shuttle ascended into the sky. "Now your friends are being kept on a moon of one of this systems gas giant's. C'hol Heelis." Luke said.

   "Come, Redeemer. Come, Awoken... I have waited long for your coming." Said an ethereal voice through the Force. "You heard that two?" Luke asked of Rey. "Yes... should we find where that voice is coming from?" Rey asked uncertainly. "...your friends are resourceful sorts. I'm certain they can handle themselves." Luke said.

~~~~

   "WE CANNONT HANDLE, THIS PRESENT SITUATION!" Finn shrieked as he and Poe were caught in a fire fight with Phoenix Legion droids.

~~~~

   Eventually the small shuttle was at the sun, and found an unassuming space station sitting over the star. Chewbacca grunted in concern. "Well this is where the Force is telling us to be." Luke said, trying to comfort the Wookie as the shuttle docked. "Well... we're here. On a space station orbiting a sun. Now where do we find whoever is broadcasting there voice?" Rey asked. "You need only the Force, now come... I wish to meet you." The voice said, now sounding like that of a young women.

   Though the inflections fluctuated between a teenage girl, to a young adult. "Well... you two want to stay on the shuttle?" Luke said to R2 and Chewbacca. Eventually Luke and Rey were alone in the depths of the station. Following the voice, and letting the Force guide them through the labyrinth that made up the stations interior.

   "Master... who do you think this person is?" Rey asked. "No idea, but if this... voice can blot out an entire star system from the Force-"

   "Please, there is no need to be impersonal. I am just beyond the next door. We shall speak fully there." The voice said, and soon enough. Luke and Rey were in a large chamber, and at the center was a Togruta women. "Ah, it's good to finally see you in person, Rey and Luke Skywalker." The women said friendly. "It's a... pleasure to meet... you?" Rey said awkwardly. "Like wise, at any rate. My son will be in the system shortly." The Togruta said. "Okay... but why would we need to wait for him?" Luke asked.

   "Because he is the Autarch that has been on everyone's lips of late. And I feel he should explain himself, and the Phoenix Legion in person."


	4. Chapter 4

   It wasn't long before the Autarch returned to the C'hol system. "Make contact with my apprentice. I have returned, and brought the Talortai into the Ashen Auxiliari." The Autarch said as a hologram of Harq Ruu appeared on the bridge of his ship. "Master... your 'guests' have escaped. Luke Skywalker and his crew have gone missing, and I've recently received reports that the Resistance prisoners have escaped." Harq said.

 **"I see... have you taken any measures to ensure there recapture?"** The Autarch said. "I've sent H'laris to recapture the prisoners. She's one of the greatest hunters in the galaxy, and should find them with little difficulty. I've ordered her to bring them back alive." Harq said, speaking of one of the Autarch's followers, a Turok who was a veteran of the Galactic Civil War.

 **"You insult H'laris's intelligence. She knows full well when not to harm. Her bloodlust is against the Empire, and those who enforce the so called 'New Order'.** " The Autarch chided. "I'm sorry, but to be honest she hasn't impressed me much beyond her combat skills and her training with the clones." Harq said.

 **"Just make certain that-... wait... mother wants to see me?"** The Autarch said in surprise. "Excuse me?... what could she want?" Harq asked. **"Luke... he is on the station! Set course for the Apex Station! I'm sorry Harq Ruu, but I must see to this matter personally!"** The Autarch said in surprise. "What?! I'll send a detatchement to the-"

 **"You will do no such thing! I look into this matter myself, alone, am I clear?** " The Autarch said sternly. "I... I just want to help..." Harq Ruu said as the hologram of her master disappeared. "Calm yourself lass, it would probably be a boring time anyway. Now we've got some Rebel war heroes to recover." Iraa said to the Kaminoan. "But Skywalker is on the Apex Station!" Harq said. "You know exactly who I mean." Iraa said in an unamused tone.

~~~~

   Poe, Finn and BB-8 were lost in a rainforest, having barley escaped from a firefight with the Phoenix Legion. "Okay... that shuttle was a bust..." Poe said. "Well that's an understatement!" Finn said, nursing a blaster wound on his head. BB-8 then beeped. "No, it's fine, I don't think I got any brain damage." Finn said.

   "Look I'm sorry Finn, I just really want to get back home. I mean the mission was supposed to be a Blue Milk run, and instead it goes south faster then a drunk Jawa!" Poe said, then the sound of a twig breaking could be heard.

   "And now we've got someone following us! WE HAVE TO SPLIT UP!" Finn said as he and BB-8 ran off way from the area. "Okay... clearly someone has never seen a horror holofilm. I really should have tried to show him a flick or two..." Poe said to himself as his friend and astromech droid fled.

   What seemed like hours passed as Poe went through the thick jungle, eventually he caught up with Finn and BB-8... both of them ensnared. BB-8 was beeping wildly, Poe didn't head his droid as he undid the gag on Finn's mouth. "What happened here?" Poe asked as he removed the gag.

   "IT"S A TRAP!" Finn screamed as a net hoisted up Poe Dameron into the air. Then out of the brush came a Turok, a reptilian alien with a long tail, and scythe like talons on her feet.

   "Names H'laris, and let me tell you. It was quite a feat that I managed to capture the three of you without firing a shot." H'laris said with a smile on her face. "Wait... I know you. Your that sniper that went rogue after the war ended!" Poe said.

   "Well it was either wait for the Republic to stop sitting on there hands on dealing with the Imperial Remnant, or find someone that can provide me with all the Imperial's I could ever want to slay... choice seemed pretty clear when I met the Autarch. Now if you'll excuse me I've got to radio this in to command, get someone here to take you boys in." H'laris said, and it wasen't long before another alien arrived, followed by a couple of droids hauling containers.

   "Well you boys are lucky, you get to be escorted by the Legion's resident droid expert." H'laris said referring to the blue four armed serpent like alien that had arrived. "Greetings, my name is Jorma Apep. Now let us return you to your cell's, where you shall wait for the Autarch's judgment." Jorma said.

   "And pray, who is the Autarch?" Poe said. "We of the Legions command are sworn to secrecy on his identity. Suffice it to say, please don't pester us further on the subject. Droids, move them out!" Jorma said to his droids.

~~~~

   Meanwhile on the Apex station. Luke Skywalker and his apprentice Rey were still listening to the Togruta women they had found. "-anyway, that's pretty how my dear son created the Phoenix Legion." The Togruta said. "Okay... but that doesn't answer who you are." Rey asked, then the Autarch entered the chamber. **"Mother! I cam as soon as I heard! I... what are they doing here?"** The Autarch said in surprise. "I called them... now take of that mask. It's rude to wear that in front of guests."

   The women said. **"You mean... it's already time?"** The Autarch said in surprise. "Yes my son... now show your guests your handsome face." The women said, and slowly, the Autarch removed his mask, which included a large fin in the middle that made it look about the same height of a Togruta's horns, and undid his hood.

   "Okay... we know what you look like. But-"

   "Rey, don't be rude. But in all seriousness, who are you?" Luke said to the Togruta man. "Ah... my name... my name is Gcarin Fy'nyx, son of G'hayz Fy'nyx. I doubt that either of you know me, because... well you only recently got off that dust ball Jakku, and your just now out of self imposed exile. But I am... or rather was a senator of the New Republic. But with all the chaos that's going on, that job pretty much doesn't really exist anymore... doesn't mean I can't fight against the Imperial Remnant and all who follow Palpatines blasphemous ideologies." Gcarin said with contempt.

   "Okay, but why create the Phoenix Legion in the first place?" Rey asked. "Because my dear, the New Republic have been sitting on there hands, not taking the continued existence of the Remnant of the First Order seriously. Leia's attempts are commendable, but simply taking men and equipment from the New Republic won't be enough." Gcarin said.

   "Gcarin, there is something you must know. Leia is bringing a fleet to our system... and they will make our presence known to the rest of the galaxy." Gcarin's mother said. "WHAT?! How would- she may be of Skywalker's blood, but I know enough to know that she barley knows a thing about the Force. How could she disrupt the Void in the Force that you've made?!" Gcarin asked. "She's at least as persistent as her father was in his prime. Trust me, even if she doesn't realize it, she'll find a way to let the enemy know of where we are." Gcarin's mother said.

   "Well... we have to do something! I'll set up a deterrent to assure that Resistance fleet doesn't enter the system!" Gcarin said as he ran out of the chamber. "He always wore his heart on his sleeve that one." Gcarin's mother said. "Aren't you going to help him?" Rey asked. "I would, but I know that will only speed up what is to come. Now all that can be done is wait... and I must make certain that we're ready for the real fight to come."

~~~~

   Eventually Gcarin was at the main command center on C'hol Palatia. "Autarch! There's a Resistance fleet on the perimeter of the C'hol system." An analyst said. "Get me a com channel to there flagship. It's time that the galaxy knows who the Autarch is." Gcarin said. "Were sending hails, but there not responding. And... we're getting reports that the Charon Gate is under attack, that gate goes down and the Void in the Force that keeps our system concealed will be destroyed as well!" A communications officer said.

   "Keep sending out hails! And get me a representation of the Charon Gate!" Gcarin said as a hologram of the Charon Gate appeared. "Come on you old gate... hold." Gcarin said to himself as Resistance ships fired upon the gate. "Sir, we could fire back-"

"No, even though there the aggressors here, we cannot risk not forming an alliance with them! Just try to get word to the Resistance flagship!" Gcarin said, then his heart sank as the Charon Gate began to fracture and exploded into space debris. "Autarch... the Resistance is answering back. It's General Organa." A coms officer said. "Really?... put her through." Gcarin said in aggravation as a hologram of Leia appeared.

   "Senator Fy'nyx? What are you doing here?" Leia asked. "I'm the Autarch, and let me spell out exactly what you did. That gate, and a space station directly over this system sun was concealing this whole operation from the Force, primarily the First Order, and your fallen sons pet knights. So thank you, oh so very much, for throwing at least two decades of secret work into a star to disintegrate into atoms!" Gcarin said as he sarcastically applauded her.

   "What? Why was this kept a secret from me?" Leia asked. "You lost the amount of questions you can ask of me today. Your brother and his apprentice are fine, and your agents attempted to escape, but they have been recaptured and there unharmed. So please, get your ships into position for a possible attack from the First Order, and do not contact me again unless it relates to the defense of this system. Gcarin out." Gcarin said irritably as the hologram disappeared.

   "Someone tell me that we can build a new gate soon?" Gcarin said in agrivation. "Sir, it took at least ten years to build the first gate." An officer said. "I know... but by the Force, I really... REALLY WANT SOMETHING GOOD TO HAPPEN TODAY!... I'll be in my private quarters, don't disturb me unless it concerns the survival of the Legion." Gcarin said as he left the command center.

   Eventually he arrived in his bedroom. In it were childhood trinkets, including a stuffed rancor toy, a picture of Gcarin's family, mainly his mother, and his sisters, Padme, Riyo, and Barriss. On a wall was a holo-dart board with a defaced picture of Palpatine on it with multiple darts in it.

   Gcarin sat down on his bed, and looked at his father's old mask. "Father... am I doing the right thing? I mean Vader and Palpatine are dead... but the empire those monsters created still exists... just give me a sign that I'm doing something right. That it's time to take to the warpath against the willing slaves of Sheev's dreams of power." Gcarin said doubtfully to the intact helmet.


	5. Chapter 5

   The atmosphere surrounding the world's of the C'hol system was of tense and dread anticipation. News quickly spread that the Charon Gate, the device that helped to keep the system secret from the Imperials by hiding it's very presence in the Force from the Force sensitive's in the Empires thrall. The Phoenix Legion, as well as the forces of Leia Organa, and who was responsible for the fall of the Charon Gate in the first place. Were scrambling to ready a hasty defense against any possible Imperial attacks.

   However, on a distant shadowed world. Far from even the most remote worlds. Snoke, the enigmatic Supreme Leader of the First Order, was sitting before one of his Knights of Ren, a Human women covered from head to toe in skeletal armor. "Why have you summoned me, my master?" The women asked kneeling to Snoke.

   "Appolyous Ren, there has been... a strange breach in the Force. A world has emerged, a star, surrounded by planets and moons." Snoke said ominously. "As are most stars to my knowledge." Appolyous said sarcastically, Snoke, in an uncharacteristic show of mercy. Smirked at the knights comment as apposed to rendering harsh judgment upon her.

   "Now, this system radiates with the Force. It is like a beacon in the distant reach's of Wild Space. And it radiates with the weakness of the light!" Snoke said, his old voice straining under his anger. "So? Why not send your pet dog Kylo to deal with this matter?" Appolyous said.

   "Yes... your resentment of Kylo Ren's is known to me. My full reasons for his treatment is relevant for me and me alone. Now, I command that you marshal a force to this star, and snuff out it's light." Snoke said. "And why should this be of such importance? Especially since we are already gearing for war against the New Republic." Appolyous asked.

   "Because, I suspect that this light has somehow already dealt a number of blows to the Imperial Remnant and the First Order. Attacking a number of our bases, and destroying an entire task force meant to exterminate the Talortai. I know only that this 'light' may very well be more dangerous then the possibility of the Jedi returning to full strength." Snoke said.

"How, my master? How would some upstarts be worse then the prospect of the Jedi returning to there former strength?" Appolyous asked. "Enough talk, every moment wasted allows our enemies to strengthen themselves! Now go... and may the Force, serve you well my child." Snoke said. "By your command master." Appolyous Ren said as she stood and exited the Supreme Commanders chamber.

   "And I'll show Kylo Ren to be the incompetent fool that he is." Appolyous said in contempt. Eventually Appolyous was on the bridge of a First Order Star Destroyer. "Admiral Holden, what is the status of our fleet?" Appolyous asked of an older man in an admirals uniform.

   "I've got every ship that would answer ready, at least a third of the New Order Fleet. But I've got to ask, why are we going to the middle of nowhere?" Holden asked. "Leave the finer details to me, just make that when we arrive that the fleet is prepared for anything that could happen. Now order the fleet to the hyperspace coordinates that the Supreme Commander himself has provided to you." Appolyous said.

~~~~

   On C'hol Palantine, Rey was working on her lightsaber a second time, and unlike on Talor she used the Force to properly assemble the components. She then activated the green colored blades, and unlike before it didn't explode. "Perfect!" Rey said as she tested out her newly made lightsaber pike.

   It's bright green blades moving elegantly, and sounded faint as compared to other blades. "Well, your second try and it hasn't blown up so far. Nice work." Luke said as he entered the room where Rey was working. "Thank you master. I must admit, it took a bit longer then I thought it would." Rey admitted. "Nobodies good, even adequate on the first try. Besides, the art of creating a lightsaber from scratch was nearly lost with the Great Jedi Purge. And I only had books from Ben Kenobi's hut to work with when I lost my fathers blade." Luke said.

Meanwhile, Leia was touring the Legion command center with Harq, who was being more then a little curt with Leia. "So how has Gcarin managed to command the Legion when he's not here?" Leia asked. "That isn't for you to know. Time is short, and we don't have time to waste on explanations not relating to directly defending the system from the New Order. No thanks to you stupid..." Harq said as she angrily stormed out of the command center, and bumped into her master. "Gcarin! I-"

   "You disappoint me Harq Luu, she is a guest here and I expect for you to treat her with a degree of courtesy." Gcarin said. "I'm sorry... but she's thrown everything we've worked for into uncertainty! I didn't loose my legs and receive severe damage to my body overall. To have everything we've done to prepare for this war be risked because of one foolish Human with poor impulse control!" Harq said.

   "Let it go Harq... while Leia's actions have thrown the Legion and the system into jeopardy. But it wasn't out of malice, it was out of a gross misunderstanding as to who and what they were dealing with. Now the Resistance is as in deep with this whole affair, so even if the Imperial's come down on us with all, or even a third of it's forces. Then we either all die together, or we deal the greatest blow to the Empire since the Battles of Endor and Jakku." Gcarin said.

   "Your reasoning, as ever is sound master. I am sorry for my anger." Harq apologized. "Don't. Your already leagues a better person then most of your race. Don't waste it by arbitrary stoicism my apprentice, now come. I've been sulking for too long, and I need to address our men." Gcarin said.

   "For what master?" Harq asked. "The men must know that there Autarch is with them, what other reason would there be?" Gcarin said, eventually the two were beside the other leaders of the Phoenix Legion, mainly Iraa, Jorma, and H'laris.

   "Sir, we've been wondering when you'd finally come out of your room." H'laris said. "And had been in a betting pool that a certain Turok started." Iraa said as reluctantly, Jorma and H'laris gave Iraa some credits. "It's touching that you took my nervous breakdown so seriously." Gcarin said sarcastically.

"Regardless, you got a speech ready?" H'laris asked. "Have you ever known me to be prepared for this sort of thing? I just speak from the heart." Gcarin said, then her stood before a holo-cam. "Is that thing recording? If not, then we go live in 5, 4, 3, 2, and go." Gcarin said as a hologram of him projected across the entire system.

   "Attention, Legionaries, clone and droid alike, citizens of C'hol, and men of the Resistance. I, Autarch Gcarin Fy'nyx have an announcement to make. As you all know, our system is no longer hidden from the Imperial's. I know not when it will be coming, who will be leading it, or even what will be part of it. But I know this much. We will survive the coming storm, and we shall show the Imperial's that we will not be snuffed out. They took your homes, your friends, your families... NEVER AGAIN, SHALL THIS HAPPEN! Rise up! And bleed the Empire, and let them know one simple truth. They've already lost the war, they may win a battle or two. But they will NEVER win the war!" Gcarin said, and within moments the denizens of C'hol cheered. There spirits riled against the First Order.

"How was that?" Gcarin said. "It wasn't bad." H'laris said. "I thought so. Now we need to organize a battle line. Ready the troops, and engage the Gjallerhorn Protocol to our agents and forces outside of the system, and activate the minefield."

~~~~

Latter on, onboard the Resistance flagship, the Resistance fighter pilots were readying for the Imperial assault. "Feels good to be home, doesn't it BB?" Poe Dameron said to his astromech droid. BB-8 beeped.

   "Yeah, I know it isn't D'Qar but that's beside the point. We're finally back in an X-Wing, and ready to blast some TIE's out of the sky." Poe said eagerly as he went through his fifth check of his X-Wing's systems. Meanwhile Rey had entered a the ships mess hall, and was promptly hugged by Finn. "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Finn said as he hugged the scavenger turned Jedi.

   "I missed you to Finn." Rey said awkwardly as she returned the hug. "So how did you end up in this system anyway?" Finn asked. "Can we discuss this over lunch?" Rey asked. "What? Oh right! I completely forgot!" Finn said, and the two sat down to eat, and discussed what had happened since Talor when both groups got directly involved with the Phoenix Legion.

"So who was that old lady in the station?" Finn asked. "I don't really know, other then that she is Gcarin's mother, and that she's an extremely powerful force user from the Clone Wars." Rey said. "Really? Think she knew Anakin Skywalker and other Jedi heroes from the war?" Finn asked.

   "That might be the case, though Master Luke and I didn't think to ask about her experiences during the war. All she told us was how Gcarin came to found the Phoenix Legion, and this star system." Rey said, then before Finn could even ask further on the matter, an alarm went off.

   "ATTENTION ALL HANDS: IMPERIAL IFF SIGNATURES ARE IN THE SYSTEM. I REPEAT, THERE IS AN ENORMOUS IMPERIAL FLEET IN THE SYSTEM." The PA system said. "OKAY! We gotta go!... you got any idea where we should go?" Finn said in surprise.

Then boarding craft breached the ship, deploying Storm Troopers into the mess hall. "Everybody get to cover! We'll handle this!" Rey said as she ignited her newly constructed light saber. "Rey, I don't have a lightsaber anymore." Finn said. "Just get a blaster Finn!" Rey said as she charged into the First Order Storm Troopers with her weapon drawn.

"SCRAMBLE FIGHTERS, I REPEAT. ALL SQUADRON LEADERS ASSEMBLE FIGHTERS!" The ships PA system said, as Poe flew out with Red Squadron at his back. "Red Squadron, this is Red Leader. We're outnumbered over ten to one. Let's take them out!" Poe said, though his confidence was quickly undone when his squad was overrun by First Order TIE fighters. Though salvation quickly came in the form Phoenix Legion spacecraft.

   "Red Squadron, this is Commander Sno'tra. You need a hand?" She said on the bridge of a Phoenix Legion corvette. "Fancy looking ship, but can it put up a fight?" Poe asked. "Good question, let's answer that question. Arm torpedoes and ignite the wings!" Sno'tra said as the ship sped ahead, blasting TIE Fighters out of the sky, in turn firing torpedoes at the smaller Imperial ships. The wings on the sides glowed... and then it cut off the bridge of a Star Destroyer.

"Did... did a corvette just take out a Destroyer?" Admiral Holden said in surprise. "Hmm... there technology is quite powerful. This will be an interesting battle. Holden, I leave command to you, I will lead the ground assault on there capital world." Appolyous said.

   "WHAT?! We haven't even established a perimeter yet, we're nowhere near there suspected capital!" Holden protested. "Then it looks as though we have only one real option. Push them back, hard and fast. Keep our enemies on the defensive, don't allow them to get around us. We'll snuff out this fire before it has a chance to spread!" Appolyous proclaimed. "Huh... as you wish Knight Appolyous. But we're loosing ships and fighters fast... if you have something special planned-"

"A little faith is all I ask of you Holden." Appolyous said as she left the bridge. "If we cannot stop the enemy here, then we can figure out how to do so at a latter date." Appolyous said to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

   At the command center on C'hol Palantine. Gcarin looked over a holomap of the system. The Resistance and Phoenix Legion forces were holding the line against the First Order. "Do we have any word on the reinforcements?" Gcarin asked of an aid.

   "They should be arriving shortly. We've already sent hyperspace coordinates to behind the First Order vessels." The aid said. "They better, I don't want the Imperials to escape this battle." Gcarin said. "Sir look! There are a number of Imperial shuttles breaking past the battle line... and there heading for C'hol Palantine!" A clone said.

   "What?! Ready our defenses and prepare for an assault. I'll lead the ground defense personally." Gcarin said as he left the command center.

"I swear, if it's not one thing it's another." Gcarin said under his breath as he donned his mask. Eventually he arrived at an Anti-Aircraft battery. **"Men, the Imperial's think they can invade our planet when the fleet is away dealing with there ships. Let's prove them wrong! We know that when the shuttles break into the atmosphere, they'll go over this region. When they arrive, light the sky ablaze and bring the them crashing down!"** Gcarin said, then a large number of First Order shuttles filled the sky, and onboard was Appolyious Ren, and her second-in-command, a Stormtrooper Commander named Be'serk.

   Be'serk armor had blood colored markings on it. "It seems as though we've upset the natives." Appolyious observed as a few of her shuttles were being blown up by AA fire. "What would you have us do?" Be'serk asked. "Drop me off, I want you and your squad to infiltrate this planets capital. Have the other shuttles stay back until the AA guns are destroyed." Appolyious Ren said as she jumped out of her shuttle. Crashing down onto the AA gun, and tearing it apart with her sword.

    **"WHAT?! Bring me that Knights head!"** Gcarin ordered, and the Phoenix Legionaries opened fire on Appolyious. They missed as she tore apart one of the guns. "Time to die." Appolyious said coldly as she fired Force Lightning at her attackers. **"NO!"** Gcarin shouted as he leaped at Appolyious with his lightsaber drawn. A purple bladed weapon, made with the hilt of an old Imperial Inquisitor's blade. The two warriors locked weapons. "Such rage at the harm of his men... yet you send them to there doom." Appolyious said. **"Be silent, you have some nerve to come here!"** Gcarin said as the two fought. "Supreme Leader Snoke sends his personal regards." Appolyious said.

 **"And I'll send your corpse back to him!"** Gcarin said as he transformed into a giant bird. "Well... this is quite a surprise." Appolyious said to herself

~~~~

   Meanwhile, Commander Be'serk and his Stormtroopers were infiltrating a nearby outpost. "You'd think they'd keep a better guard." A Stormtrooper said. "I'm only disappointed I can't kill any of them. With any luck this place is as deserted as it looks, and we won't run into anyone." Be'serk said, unaware that he and his men were being watched by Harq Ruu... ready to take them down from the shadows. Eventually the Storm Troopers arrived at a console. "Think this has the data that Appolyious wants?" A Stormtrooper asked. "If it doesn't, then we'll go home empty handed."

~~~~

   Latter on in the space battle. The Resistance and Phoenix Legion were slowly turning the tide. As the Star Destroyers were little by little being destroyed. "This is getting hairy. Holden to Appolyious. Whatever you think your doing down there, wrap it up quick. We're holding but I don't know for how much longer!" Admiral Holden said into a com unit.

   Meanwhile, Poe Dameron, Red Squadron and Commander Sno'tra were cutting through TIE fighters, and even destroying a number of smaller ships as the larger capital ships rained fire on the enemy. "We've got them on the ropes! Now all we have to do is wait for those reinforcements." Poe said as he blasted through five TIE's in a row.

"What the?-" Sno'tra said as the surviving Imperial ships jumped to hyperspace... right as allied ships arrived. Including a number of stolen Imperial Interdictor ships, ships designed to enemy keep ships from retreating into hyperspace through gravity well generators.

   "Well... I wasn't expecting that to happen." Poe said. "If they were here only a few moments earlier, then the Imperial's would have been completely annihilated." Commander Sno'tra said.

"Still, we won... more or less. What do you think the odds are that the First Order will try anything like this again?" Poe said. "Not likely I believe... now all we can do is wait for our next orders. And see what happens next." Sno'tra said.

   Latter onboard the Resistance flagship, Poe had landed his X-Wing, and there to greet him were Rey and Finn. "Poe, your alive!" Finn said as he hugged the Resistance hero. "Yeah, I tend to survive." Poe said sardonically. "Even your not the best Poe. Still, we're alive and well, and with the Force at our side we'll all see the end of this war." Rey said.

~~~~

Latter on C'hol Palentine, Gcarin was meeting the Phoenix Legion and Resistance leadership. Among them, aside from his commanders that we've seen thus far. Were his elder sisters, Padme, Riyo and Barriss. As well as Leia and Admiral Ackbar. "So an Imperial strike team got past the fleet, and tried to take information from the Legion?" Leia asked.

   "Yes, I think we've covered that point about... Riyo help me out here?" Gcarin said. "Look, we've already addressed the issue, there's no need to bring it up further then we need to. A Knight of Ren and a number of Stormtroopers slipped past the battle in space, and successfully acquired a number data files." Riyo said.

   "How many?" Admiral Ackbar asked. "Enough that it puts our less... public contacts we've made at risk. So yeah, unless we get our rears in gear they could be target for a very nasty accident by Imperial agents." Padme said.

"What kind of contacts?" Leia asked. "Sympathetic Imperial leaders, rebel cells up and down Remnant territory, a few Hutt's and a couple of criminal organizations that I've made good with." Gcarin said. "And the Knight of Ren... who was it?" Leia asked.

   "It wasn't your son if that's what your asking. It was someone else, looked like this." Gcarin said as he displayed a hologram of Appolyious Ren.

   Leia looked relieved.

   "We also managed to get images of the other Imperial leaders that were here." Padme said as she displayed holograms of Commander Be'serk and Admiral Holden. "I know him, he was one of the commanders at the Imperial defeat at Jakku... hard to believe he's survived this long." Ackbar said, recognizing Holden.

   "Yes, and the Stormtrooper is Be'serk. A none war criminal, infamous for the... 'Pacification' of Horus 9. Man's a monster, slaughtered dozens of protesting miners by himself." Harq Luu said, nursing her bruises along her arms, neck and head.

"But what should our first move even be?" Leia asked. "We make a strike onto the Remnent capital... and I know just the man to assist with that. I'll let you know when I've made progress, meeting dismissed." Gcarin said, latter on.

   Leia was looking over the landscape of C'hol Palentine. She was joined by Barriss Fy'nyx. "It's a beautiful planet you kids found... almost reminds me of Alderaan." Leia said. "Yes, this world is quite beautiful... though it was a shame that we chose this planet. To first start our crusade against the Empire." Barriss said.

   "I take it you didn't just come here to hear an old women jaw on. Whatever you gotta say, say it." Leia said.

   "I sensed your relief that you son wasn't here... why would you have thought he was apart of the attack?" Barriss asked. "Yes... my son... Ben. He's been taken by the Dark Side." Leia said.

   "Yes... I can sense the darkness in him. The fear... the anger... the resentment... the son you bore is all but gone." Barriss said. "No, I refuse to believe that my son can't be saved." Leia shot back. "I didn't say that. It is good that you have such hope. But even this far and away... I can sense him. Where there should be one... I feel two." Barriss said.

   "The hell does that even mean?" Leia asked. "Put simply, where only Kylo Ren's soul should be... there are two. It seems as though, he has attracted the attention of something... something old, and well and truly evil." Barriss said.

"What are you even talking about? How would you know something like that?" Leia asked. "Suffice it to say, my siblings and I are... naturally skilled with the Force, mother especially." Barriss said.

   "What? Was she a veteran of the Clone Wars or something?" Leia asked. "Yes actually, in fact... she was your biological fathers Padawan before the wars end." Barriss said candidly. "What? Him, getting a Padawan?" Leia said in disbelief.

   "Yes I know your distaste for your lineage. But your father taught my mother everything she knew as a Jedi... stood by her side before she had to leave the Jedi Order. I can assure you, the only thing Vader and Anakin shared was a physical body, and nothing more." Barriss said in annoyance.

   "I know... I just know enough about my father to know he was irresponsible and hot headed, even before Palpatine convinced him that becoming a Sith was a good idea." Leia said.

   "Oh... well. All you need to know is that the second soul that is in Kylo Ren... Ben, may be there on purpose by Snoke... and that he, and our galaxy, is in far greater danger then you could ever imagine. Now if you'll excuse me." Barriss said as she left Leia's side.


	7. Chapter 7

   On the shadowed world where the First Order was based. Appolyious Ren knelt before Supreme Commander Snoke. "The Phoenix Legion stands still, there worlds unscathed by the forces you brought to bare against them... why?" Snoke asked.

   "My lord... there fleet was massive, numbering the fleet I brought almost one to one. What's more there ships had... exotic weaponry that we hadn't accounted for. What's more, there leader... the Autarch. His power in the Force was overwhelming! He turned into some manner of giant bird creature when we dueled and... my lord. I don't wish to speculate, but he might be a Force Wielder of some kind." Appolyious said shamefully.

   "Hmm... I shall mediate on the matter. If what you say of the Autarch is true... then we must exploit every weakness we can find in this foe." Snoke said.

   "Does our foe even have a weakness? I stabbed my sword into his heart and it didn't even faze him." Appolyious said. "Even gods have weaknesses if one know how to exploit them... though to my knowledge the only place where we could find a weapon that can kill a Force Wielder has been lost. So, we must find a way to wound his spirit." Snoke said.

   "I understand, I'll have every spy in our network gather whatever intel they can on the Autarch. If it guarantee's that, if nothing else we can make him remove himself from the war." Appolyious said. "Good... now I must go. Kylo Ren's 'training' is almost completed, and the triumph of the dark side. Over the light shall be made complete at long last." Snoke said as he left his throne room.

   "What is he up to?... I can look into that latter, I've got work to do." Appolyious said to herself as she left Snoke's throne room. Her mission clear, and ready to serve her masters will.

~~~~

   Meanwhile, on C'hol Palentine. Gcarin was speaking to a hologram of a man with white hair. "I have a bad feeling about this... you've only ever called me when you want something." The white haired human said. "Come on Tyber Zahn, I'm not THAT bad! I asked if you were keeping your nose clean from some of the more... unsavory crimes that the Underworld has been known to partake in." Gcarin said cheerfully.

   "And the reason your calling me NOW is because?..." Tyber said suspiciously. "Put simply, I want you to smuggle a team onto the capital world of the Imperial Remnant." Gcarin said. "WHAT?! Why?!" Tyber said. "There are things there that I want. The Zahn Consortium has more stealth based technology then any other organization in the known galaxy, even more then the Legion." Gcarin said.

   "Even if that was doable, what your saying is completely crazy! Bastion is almost impossible to get through, even with a stealth drive! The scanning software they have is some of the best in the known universe! Nobody whose tried to get past there systems cloaked has ever succeeded." Tyber said.

   "Well I intend to be the first! What would you need to accomplish what I desire to be done?" Gcarin asked.

   "Your not just going to take 'no' for an answer are you? Well we're going to have to get someone to infiltrate Bastion, and make certain that when the time is right there entire system goes down. Forge clearance papers for when someone inevitably asks what your doing there, and of course get our hands on an Imperial shuttlecraft. And that's all just step one!" Tyber said.

   "I will leave acquiring the paper work and shuttle to you. As for who should lead this mission on the ground altogether... I have to take a visit to Coruscant. With any luck the planet isn't in TOO much disarray, what with the New Republic military crippled, and the destruction of the Hosnian system." Gcarin said.

   "I want double my fee up front, and triple regardless how it turns out." Tyber said. "You'll get your standard fee, and you'll be grateful that I don't send a commando team to break down your front door. And have you dragged kicking and screaming to Kessel for the crimes you and your organization committed. So please, do as I've told you. Or your going to spend the rest of your days the most infamous spice mines in the entire galaxy. Gcarin, out." Gcarin said as he hung up on the crime lord.

   Latter, on a shuttle. Gcarin was aboard with Rey and Luke Skywalker. "So refresh my memory, why did you two want to come?" Gcarin asked. "I need to meet with some old friends. I just received word that they were finishing up something in the Jedi Temple. Something important... something that could change the fate of the entire galaxy." Luke said.

   "Really? Can one week go by in this galaxy with something popping up that can change it's fate forever?... it's really quite astonishing" Gcarin said, however before this conversation could continue, the ship was contacted. "This is the Coruscant Planetary Defense Fleet. What is your business on Coruscant?" A voice said. "It's personal business. Nothing you or your superiors need to worry about. We're just innocent visitors." Gcarin said.

   "Then you won't mind... wait. That old man looks familiar. Is that... LUKE SKYWALKER?!" The voice said. "Please don't ask me to sign anything." Luke said under his breath. "What does that even?" Rey asked. "I'm giving your ship clearance to land. Whatever your planning to do, good luck to you." The voice said. "Well... that was unexpected." Gcarin said.

~~~~

   Several hours passed as Luke went to the Jedi Temple. He had sent Rey to go along with Gcarin. "So... this whole planet is covered by an immense city?" Rey asked. "Yep, there's even a park on this world built around the highest natural mountain top of the planets surface." Gcarin said as he and Rey arrived at an apartment block.

   "And before all this, the tallest thing I ever saw was the wreck of a Star Destroyer. At any rate, is this person a friend of yours?" Rey said. "Not really, in fact we've only met directly a few times and she's supposed to be retired." Gcarin said as he pressed a button at a door, and a gatekeeper droid popped up next to the door. "Hello, is P'dis in?" Gcarin asked of the droid.

   "This is P'dis, how may I... Gcarin? You have some nerve showing your face to me again." P'dis said. "It's good to see you to, now I need to discus a mission with-"

   "No! I retired, I spent over fifty years fighting up and down this galaxy. And after everything I deserve a chance to live in peace. So get lost horn head!" P'dis said angrily.

   "But-"

   "Wait, let me talk to her." Rey said as she stood in front of Gcarin. "Who are you, and what is your relation to that nosy Togruta?" P'dis asked.

   "Look, you don't know me. And up until today I've never been on this planet. But you must know that the galaxy is in danger. The New Republic is barley standing as it is, and the First Order has spread chaos across the galaxy so that they can more easily conquer it. If we don't do something, there going to plunge the galaxy into such darkness that it could be generations before it ends. If even that! Gcarin believes that you can help us bring down the First Order... or at least that you can help find a way, and end the Empire's influence. Then I for one believe in his claim. But if you don't wish to join us. Then we will find someone else to help us. But who that could be... we don't know. So please, if it's within your power to help us, then we'll pay any price you set." Rey said, there was a moment of silence.

   "I'll let you in- Kreb'ell, get off of me!" P'dis said, eventually the door opened to a grey skinned women with blue hair and bright glowing red eyes. And on her back was draped a drunk looking Twi'lek women. "Sorry about this, but Kreb'ell get's especially clingy when she's... inebriated." P'dis said resigned.

   "Come on... you know you love it... sweaty." Kerb'ell said groggily. "She throws up, your carrying her Gcarin." P'dis said in annoyance as she led the two of them inside.

   It was a modestly furnished apartment. "Now what's this mission about?" P'dis asked as she gave Gcarin a cup of recaff. "We're planning a raid on the Remnant capital of Bastion. And to do that without the Remnant noticing, requires an expert in infiltration and hacking. And your one of the best in the galaxy." Gcarin said.

   Meanwhile Rey was sitting on a coach with Kreb'ell. "So... P'dis lives with you?" Rey asked, awkward about Kreb'ell's drunken eccentricities.

   "Why yes darling, she is quite the roommate... a bit rough around the edges. But she's a sweaty once you get to know her." Kreb'ell said, still plastered.

   "Should you be drinking that much?" Rey said. "No... but I drink to forget." Kreb'ell said.

   "Forget what?" Rey asked. "...I don't remember, all I remember is that I drink to forget." Kreb'ell said as she draped herself over Rey.

   "Wouldn't P'dis object?" Rey said nervously.

   Then the front door opened, and in entered a Twi'lek man and three Twi'lek children. "Kreb'ell! You didn't say that we were having guests... and P'dis, you remember what we discussed about letting my wife into her wine stash." The Twi'lek man said.

   "I know. But she somehow manages to get more alcohol without leaving the apartment... I still can't wrap my head around that." P'dis said. "So... your her husband?" Rey asked as Kreb'ell stroked Rey's hair. "Your hair is so soft and silky..." Kreb'ell said as she fell to the floor, loudly snoring.

   "So you understand what I'm asking you?" Gcarin asked of P'dis. "Yes, I'll lead a team to sabotage Bastion's monitoring equipment, and you'll lead one onto Bastion itself." P'dis said.

   "What? P'dis didn't you say that you were retired?" The Twi'lek man said. "I know Feir'daa, but it concerns an operation AGIANST the First Order and Remnant and... well as the young lady explained. What the First Order is planning for us all can't come to pass. With any luck I won't be gone for too long." P'dis said as she got Kreb'ell onto the couch.

   Later on, Gcarin, Rey and P'dis were heading towards the Jedi Temple. "Now before we leave, we should check up on Luke. With any luck, whatever he's up to, he's finished with." Gcarin said. "Luke Skywalker is alive?" P'dis asked.

   Then a siren began to blare. "Attention all citizens! This is an emergency broadcast! A First Order Star Destroyer has been sighted over the planet. All Coruscant Militia get to your posts and ready defensive positions-" an announcer said.

   "Oh no... we've got to floor this thing!" Gcarin said as he accelerated the speeder that they were flying in. As TIE fighters and various Wing fighters did battle in the sky.

~~~~

   Eventually they arrived at the Jedi Temple. "Where is Master Skywalker?!" Rey asked of a guard standing at the Temple entrance.

   "He's inside with the Freemakers! We haven't heard from them since the attack started, we believe that the First Order has jammed or otherwise disabled our communications." The guard said.

   "Your the Temple Guard right? Are you ready to give your lives to keep the First Order out of this hallowed ground?" Gcarin asked.

   "It's been nearly fifty years since this Temple was desecrated by the Empire. But every man here knows his duty. Go right on ahead, and may Ashla light your way." The guard said as the three of them entered the temple.

   Since the Empire was driven off of Coruscant, volunteers had taken up to maintaining the Jedi Temples security, for when the Jedi would fully return to reclaim there place in the galaxy. Though in light of the Ben Solo's betrayal of his uncle, and the decimation of the Luke's revived order, it seemed that would never happen.

   At any rate, our heroes made there way to the highest most tower where they found Luke, along with three Human and an old B1 Battle droid. They were constructing some manner of strange device with bright glowing blue crystals. "Look if your not here to help make the Orrery, turn around and go back the way you came." The old battle droid said. "Roger, these are friends of mine. There's no need to be rude." Luke said. "Master... what is going on here?" Rey asked as she saw one man assemble the crystals, and the other two building the main housing.

   "It's the culmination of ten years of hard work." The younger looking of the three Humans said. "Though nine of those years were spent looking for the Kyber crystals needed for this. Ain't that right Rowan?" The older man said. "Zander! Rowan needs to focus for this to work, and we've got enough problems with the First Order-"

   "First Order?! Here?! Protect me Kordi!" Rowan said as he stopped manipulating the Kyber crystals and leapt into Kodri's arms. "Rowan, your not twelve anymore." Kordi said as she put down her brother. Luke took the crystals before they could fall to the ground and shatter. "It's going to be alright Rowan." Luke said reassuringly, as slowly Roman returned to assembling the Kyber crystals.

   "Wait... your the Freemakers! You made the Arrowhead, the ship that saved the Rebel Alliance from certain destruction." Rey said with a happy look on her face. "That we are little lady, that we are." Roger said pride fully. "And your one of the few functioning B1 battle droids left in the galaxy!... sorry I'm getting distracted, but what is going on here?" Rey said. "Short answer, we're building a Force Orrery." Zander said.

   "And that would be?" Rey asked. "An ancient device constructed by the ancient Force Builders. It can pierce through projected Voids in the Force. In ancient times it was used to find Sith. But as the ancient Force Builders fell into decline, Orrery's were destroyed. But not the way to build more." Rowan explained.

   "So with this, we can find Snoke, and hunt down the Knights of Ren. This device could turn the tide of the war! And it's exactly why the First Order is invading the planet isn't it?" Gcarin said.

   "Attention all hands! The First Order is landing troops in front of the Temple! To arms!" A voice said over a speaker. "Just a quick question, but how many Temple Guard are there?" Gcarin asked.

   "One-hundred eighty-nine. There are more, but... well there volunteer's, and some of the live on the other side of the planet." Luke explained. "Then Rey, P'dis and I will go to help the defense. Luke, you help Rowan make the Orrary." Gcarin said as he, P'dis and Rey made there way to the Temple entrance.

   Outside was chaos as First Order craft was decimated, along with a number of Republic wings. "A-WING INCOMING!" A Guard said as a burning A-Wing was set to crash down to the entrance.

   Gcarin outstretched his hand, catching the falling star fighter before it could crash, and removing the cockpit hatch for the pilot. "And here I was, thinking the Jedi we're gone for good. Commander Valeria of CDF's Blue Squadron." Valerian said as she jumped out of her doomed fighter craft.

   "Commander, can you still fight?" Rey asked. "There bucket heads, so yes. I've still got the fight in me. Not sure how I could get a new ship on short notice anyway." Valeria said as the A-Wing was redirected at a First Order dropship.

   "Temple Guard! This threshold is ours. We claim it for our own. Bring on there thousands, one at a time or all in a rush. I for one don't give a damn. None shall pass, none shall enter this hallowed ground!" The Temple Guard Commander said as Gcarin used his ligthsaber to cut a line on the Temples threshold.

   "You took the words right out of my mouth. And what is your name commander?" Gcarin asked of the Temple Guard Commander. "Ganner, my name is Ganner Rhysode of Teyr. Why do you ask?" Ganner said.

   "I find it's good to remember peoples names. Now get your men into position, and be ready to repel the First Order!" Gcarin said.

   The battle on the steps of the Jedi Temple was a long and grueling one. With the First Order Stormtroopers outnumbering the Temple Guard and there allies at least ten to one, even with booby traps strewn about the main landing before the steps itself to decimate there numbers.

   But the Temple Guard dug in there heels, and didn't budge an inch. Snipers from up above the main entryway covering there comrades below. And mortar teams rained fire upon the encroaching Storm Trooper.

   As the battle progressed the Temple Guard started using the dead Storm Troopers as makeshift sandbags for cover. "Is this all the First Order can muster? Storm Troopers to die in the hundred?" Ganner said.

   That was when the AT-M6's made planet fall. "Please tell me you have airspeeders?" Rey said with concern.

   "Kid, all you really need for assault walkers that big is a lightsaber, heavy ordinance, and a basic understanding of physics. For example." Gcarin said as he whipped out a heavy blaster, and shot out a knee joint of one of the walkers.

   Causing it to fall over, and taking out another walker. So the battle continued... until only a small handful of the Temple Guard was left. "Luke, we're starting loosing ground here. How is the Orrery coming along?" Gcarin said into a com unit. "Just... a little more.... THERE! It's online!" Luke said, and the some manner of shield formed around the temple.

   "ORBITAL BOMBARMENT INCOMING!" Commander Valeria shouted as the First Order Star Destroyer fired upon the temple... but the shield absorbed the fire. And disintegrating every Imperial inside, turning there flesh to ash.

   "I don't believe it..." Ganner said in exhaustion. "Ladies and gentlemen. May I introduce the new and improved Force Builder Orrery! Complete with a force powered shield that can absorb orbital bombardment in a limited area, and can reduced anyone seeking to harm the Orrery itself to ash!" Zander said over speakers. "Finally... now can we leave this planet? We have a greater war to fight." Gcarin said in an uncharacteristically tired tone.

   In the space battle, the Star Destroyer had been boarded and taken by the CDF.

~~~~

   Gcarin, Luke, Rey, P'dis, the veteran Temple Guard and the Freemakers arrived on C'hol Palentine with the Orrery, now being called the Orrery of Rowan after it's primary architect.

   "The Orrery will be safer on C'hol Palentine, and it will be less of a danger to the people of Coruscant." Gcarin said as a number of Legion droids unloaded the Orrery. "This job your offering us for pays right?" Kordi said. "Yes... it will pay. And you have free access to the resources of the C'hol system for your projects whatever they are. Just make certain that I will be the first to know about it." Gcarin said.

   Luke and Rey were looking at the setting sun. "So what did you think of Coruscant?" Luke asked of Rey. "It was magnificent, don't get me wrong. But I didn't like it... no proper weather. No rain, no snow, not even grass naturally growing in soil." Rey said glumly.

   "Then you should be happy that we didn't go into the Undercities. Though I wish we could have stayed longer. It's been far too long since I had some Hot chocolate at Dexter's... even if he smells older then he actually is." Luke said.

   "Is that any good?" Rey asked. "Not really, I think most of his food was almost entirely some manner of grease- Oh you mean the hot chocolate! All I can really say is that... it makes EVERYTHING worthwhile. That and ice cream... I'm going to make a list of desserts you should try." Luke said.


	8. Chapter 8

   On a shuttle in hyperspace. The mission to infiltrate the Imperial Remnant capital of Bastion was finally underway. "So we all remember the plan? We get in, steal any data worth risking our hides over. Get out." Gcarin said impatiently, Chewbacca roared back.

   "Yes I know I've covered it a hundred times! But we put so much time in getting the personnel and equipment. Not to mention THWARTING A FIRST ORDER RAID ON CORUSCANT!... sorry. But after all this time. I really... REALLY want to give the First Order a proper kick in the pants. And I'm more then certain that you'd all like to get some blood from the First Order." Gcarin said.

   "Your not wrong Gcarin. But you must be careful of your anger. We can only hazard to guess at what could be on Bastion, and the last thing we need. Is some hothead itching for a fight we don't need to fight." Luke said.

   "Does that actually make sense to you?" Finn asked of Rey, who merely shrugged her shoulders. "R2? Are we near to dropping out of hyperspace?" Luke asked of his faithful astromech droid. R2 beeped in response.

   "Really? I thought we'd be in hyperspace longer? Regardless. Chewbacca! Get ready to drop out, and raise the cloaking device. With any luck, P'dis and her team have already taken out the scanning equipment." Gcarin said as the shuttle exited hyperspace over Bastion.

   The shuttle flew in a casual manner onto the planets surface. Landing on the outskirts of Bastion's capital city. "So the databanks we're looking for should be inside the city?" Rey asked.

   "It should be. We keep to the shadows, and try not to draw attention to ourselves... so I'm to sorry say. Chewbacca, stay behind and guard the shuttle." Gcarin said, Chewbacca roared in objection.

   "No Chewie he's right. A Wookie not in bondage on this planet would draw attention. Besides, your more then a match for any Storm Trooper that could come snooping around." Luke reasoned, Chewbacca calmed down as our heroes departed the shuttle.

   They made there way through the ally ways and streets towards the central government building. "So... how'd your date go last night?" A storm trooper asked his squad mate.

   "Could have gone better... trust me. Never go on a blind date." The second storm trooper said.

   "How you mean?" The first storm trooper asked.

   "Well... she turned out to be a Clawdite." The second storm trooper said.

   "Well that's embarrassing." The first storm trooper said.

   "Well it's not that. It's just... she went nuts when I told her I was a storm trooper. Changed into a Talz and tried to strangle me." The second storm trooper said.

   "Ouch... can't say I blame her. This armor doesn't exactly inspire the safety and order the old propaganda holos make it out to be. 'Specialy with those First Order nuts running amok across the galaxy. To say nothing of that Starkiller Base they had." The first storm trooper said.

   "Yeah... what is this galaxy coming to?" The second storm trooper asked. "No idea, but here's me. Hoping that we at least get to see what it'll look like when things finally settle down." The first storm trooper said.

   However, in the midst of there bantering. They didn't realize that our heroes were eavesdropping.

   "Well... I dare say we found a more subtle way of getting inside." Gcarin said as he put away the rocket launcher that he had initially planned to use to blow open the entrance.

   "And how would using a rock or two to distract them not going to work?" Luke asked.

   "Yeah, we're lost. What are you suggesting?" Finn asked.

   "Well, I had the foresight to bring some Hologram Disguise Matrix's." Gcarin said.

   "And the reason these weren't plan A?" Rey asked.

   "Well I was planning to use them to more easily infiltrate the compound when we got inside. Maybe misdirect any Imperials that investigate the uproar... but a storm trooper or two that seem to have more brain then the average bucket head. No offence Finn." Gcarin said.

   "Are you going somewhere with this?" Finn asked.

   Within the next minute, Rey. Disguised as a 'concerned citizen' led the two storm troopers off, and knocked them unconscious with her deactivated lightsaber.

   "We're in." Gcarin said as he disguised himself, Fin, Rey and R2-D2 as storm troopers and a newer model Imperial astromech droid. And they entered the building.

   "Access the buildings computers." Rey said to R2 as they entered the buildings main computer room.

   "So far so good. No major screw ups so far, and there are no First Order personnel that we've seen." Gcarin said as R2 hacked into the systems.

   "Still, we should keep up the charade. No telling what could happen... R2 you did disengage the monitoring equipment right?" Luke asked, R2 beeped in confirmation.

   "Oh thank the Force!... I was getting anxious that we'd been found out." Finn said.

   "Agreed... think they'll notice that the guards were lured off and never came back?... or wonder why a new squad of storm troopers and a droid entered as we did?" Rey said. "If anyone says 'I have a bad feeling about this'. I will-"

   "Excuse me, but who are you?" A storm trooper said from outside of the room. "Someone stall!" Gcarin said as Rey hastily left the room to meet with the storm trooper.

   "What do you want?" Rey asked. "Yeah, we found Titus and Dronicus outside. They said they were knocked out by a concerned citizen with some kind of bow staff. So I need to check the security room to make sure that nobody sneaked in while they were out." The storm trooper said.

   "Well it's all fine... everything's okay. How are you?" Rey said. "I'd be more fine if I knew for certain there weren't infiltrators in the capital building." The storm trooper said agitated.

   "Well... you can't come in. We're... having the room sweeped for... womprats!" Rey said. "Womprats?... the harmless little rodents from Tatooine?" The storm trooper said in disbelief.

   "Yes! Big ones! At least the size of nexu's!" Rey said.

   "... I don't believe you. I don't believe that womprats of unusual size got into inside of the most secure building on Bastion." The storm trooper said as he forced his way past Rey. "Hello there." Luke said to the storm trooper.

   "Okay, what is really going on in here? And does it actually have anything to do with womprats, or any other pests for that matter?" The storm trooper said impatiently.

   "That's none of your concern." Gcarin said harshly. "On the contrary, it is my concern. So either let me access the security feeds, or I'm going to report you to-"

   The storm trooper was cut off as Gcarin as punched him into a wall, and held him up by the throat. "Well... looks like I'll have to make a deal." Gcarin as his holo-disguise vanished.

   "Well... poodoo." The storm trooper said in resignation. "So you know who I am?" Gcarin asked.

   "Yeah, your that Autarch guy. Leader of the Phoenix Legion. Guys talk about you a lot." The storm trooper said.

   "And would you be open to a simple deal?" Gcarin asked. "That depends, how simple a deal are we talking about?" The storm trooper asked.

   "You tell no-one that we were here. And I allow you to live." Gcarin said. "Gcarin!" Luke said.

   "Alright fine, you tell no-one that we were here. And we won't take you prisoner to work hard labor in the C'hol system." Gcarin said.

   "And what exactly are you looking for?" The storm trooper asked. "Files on anything and everything regarding the First Orders plans. Literally everything there currently working on." Gcarin said.

   "And you figured that they would keep the Remnant abreast of whatever nefarious schemes they'd be up to?" The storm trooper asked. "... you are surprisingly calm about this. But yes, yes I figured that the First Order would keep the Remnant notified." Gcarin said.

   "Not a bad idea... but nobody here even knew about Starkiller till it destroyed the Hosnian system. Wouldn't surprise me either way." The storm trooper said. R2 then beeped excitedly.

   "You got the files?" Luke asked, R2 then beeped in confirmation. "You got ALL the files?! Can you even still handle files like that?" Luke asked, R2 then beeped in clarification.

   "Oh, just files marked from the First Order. And your right, if you can handle fifty year old military data from the Clones Wars. You can handle, what are effectively memos." Luke said. "Now... we were never here. Come! We've got to get P'dis and her team!" Gcarin said as he and the others left the room in a hurry.

   "Well... got to cover my part in this." The storm trooper said as he went about deleting the security footage.

~~~~

   Later on, on one of Bastion's orbiting facility's. Our heroes were hastily extracting P'dis and her team from the station. "So you were a droid this whole time?" Rey asked of P'dis, who had a number of internal components exposed from battle damage.

   "I will answer your questions on the matter when we're not being shot at. For now, just focus on getting us out alive!" P'dis said in annoyance. "You did remember to plant the bombs in the stations core right?" Finn asked as he dogged a volley of blaster shots.

   "Aye, it was the first thing we did after we got on-board... and the it's set to blow in a few minutes." P'dis said as she fired back.

   Eventually our heroes plowed there way to the shuttles. Escaping right as the bomb went off. Destroying the station. "I hope you had an easier time on the surface." P'dis said over a comm. "We did... in fact we didn't kill anyone. Worse that happened was Gcarin threatening a storm trooper." Rey said, P'dis looked annoyed.

   "Seriously?" P'dis asked in disbelief. "Yep, knocked out two, and convinced a third to look the other way. No one dead, and we got what we came for." Gcarin said. "Lucky you." P'dis said sardonically.

   "Not luck P'dis, the Force was with our mission. Now let's get back to C'hol Palantine and get those files decoded and red." Gcarin said.

~~~~

   Later on, on C'hol Palantine. The files we're being decoded. "So what have we got so far?" Gcarin asked as he met up with Padme and Jorma as they did there job. "It seems that the First Order is interested in getting there hands on old Sith and Jedi artifacts. Not particularly surprising." Padme said.

   "But what is surprising is where they are looking. Not amidst the tombs of Moriban, or the swirling maelstroms of sand and dust of Abbadonia, or even the ancient battlegrounds of Malachor." Jorma said. "Well that eliminates three obvious possibilities. So where are they looking?" Gcarin said.

   "The planet doesn't have a name. None that the files say. But it does show the planets coordinates." Padme said as she gave Gcarin a copy of the coordinates. "Do the files say anything else? What specifically there looking for? Whose there?" Gcarin asked.

   "Didn't say, but still. Whatever the First Order has found, it can't be good. Or at the very least, it can't fall into there hands." Padme said. "I'll have my fleet ready within the day, and see to this... archaeology personally." Gcarin said as he left the room.

   "Is it me, or does he seem to loose his mind day by day?" Jorma asked. "No... no it's not just you. Can't say I blame him. You know as well as I and everyone else that he's been under this kind of stress since he was born. I'd go on, but we have work to do." Padme said as she and Jorma returned to decoding the First Order files.

~~~~

   A week latter, Gcarin was on-board his flagship alongside Harq Lu and Barriss. "Barriss, can you sense what's down there?" Gcarin asked. "I'm not certain... the dark side has clouded this world. I can sense a malevolence... and one that seems to be jumping at random across the planet." Barriss said. "I see... de-cloak and begin the attack. I want to be down on the planets surface, ruining there day within the hour." Gcarin said. "It will be done." Harq Lu said.

~~~~

   Down beneath the planets surface, Appolyious and Commander Be'serk were walking down a large hallway. "Be'serk, it's rare for you to be so quiet. What troubles you my friend?" Appolyious asked. "It is not my place to speak." Be'serk said.

   "It's also not your place to try to eat your foes like a feral nexu. That never stopped you. Speak freely." Appolyious said. "Well... is it wise that we came here? We received the coordinates for this forgotten world from a relic sold to us by that deviant Tyber Zahn." Be'serk said.

   "Yes, to be honest. It was a bargain compared to it's proper worth. That holocron not only promised an army of the galaxies most powerful and loyal soldiers from the height of the Sith's power in the days of the Old Republic. But a champion of the darkside. With these assets, we'll have the means to crush the New Republic, and the Phoenix Legion beneath our boots." Appolyious said.

   "But my lady, this place... it leaves me ill at ease." Be'serk said in an uncharacteristic show of fear. "This place is soaked with the dark side. Your worry is neither unusual, nor unfounded. But we must be cautious none the less. They holocron spoke of a guardian. A Jedi that suffered some manner of strange temporal accident." Appolyious said.

   "You talkin' about me love?" Said a women inexplicably popping into existence. She was had dark skin, long black hair in a pony tail, blue eyes, a few cybernetic implants across her face. And wore black and red cloths. "Yes, you must be the Sundancer the holocron spoke of." Appolyious said sardonically. "That I am love. Now you mind-" Then the Sundancer vanished.

"What the?- ghosts I could handle without complaint! But this is a completely different ball park!" Be'serk said. "Regardless, with any luck we'll find what we're looking for before we end up running into her again. In the meantime, we should watch our backs." Appolyious said.

   "Admiral Holden to Appolyious! The Legion is here. I repeat the Legion is here!" Admiral Holden said over Appolyious's comm unit. "Well, our window of opportunity has been cut in half. Move!" Appolyious said as she, Be'serk and a number of Storm Troopers ran into the compound.

~~~~

   A number of Phoenix Legion dropships sped into the atmosphere around the Imperial camp. "If it's in Storm Trooper armor, kill it. Take anything that looks valuable and burn everything else!" Gcarin said as he exited the dropship with his Padawan and sister behind him. Eventually they, and a small team of Phoenix Legionaries entered the ancient building.

   "-the caval... again! Really?!" The Sundancer said in frustration. "Barriss, is she the weird jumping you sensed from orbit?" Gcarin asked. "Yes... undoubtedly." Barriss said in awe. "Look you, are you here to help me or aren't you?" The Sundancer asked impatiently.

   "Yes, do you know which way our enemies went?" Gcarin asked. "There inside, trying to find Darth Coorva's Tomb! And the army that was buried with her!" The Sundancer said as she vanished.

   "Well... does anyone know anything about a Darth Coorva?" Gcarin asked. "She was a Sith Assassin from the height of the ancient Sith Empire. Said to be as cunning as she was ruthless." Barriss said.

   "And you knew this off hand?" Gcarin asked of his green skinned sister. "Oh no, it was among the notes our men found while looking through the Imperial camp." Barriss said.

   "Are there any notes about... well her?" Gcarin asked. "Not enough to satisfy your curiosity I'm afraid brother Gcarin." Barriss said in apology. "We move in, secure the tomb of this Darth Coorva, and make certain the Imperial's don't awake her army... assuming that 'tomb' isn't some kind of euphemism." Gcarin said.

~~~~

   "So... this place really is a tomb?" Be'serk asked as he and Appolyious stood before Darth Coorva's sarcophagus. "Well... there must be some way to harness the power of this place. I'm not returning to Snoke empty handed!" Appolyious said, unaware that the sarcophagus moved slightly, a figure inside trying to break free.

   "But you can't restore life to the dead! Especially someone whose been dead for at least thirty-five hundred years!" Be'serk said. "I know! But with the dark side at our command, there has to be a way!" Appolyious said.

   Then the sarcophagus's lid flew off, and out stepped a Sith Pureblood women. Or at least the husk of a Sith Pureblood women. "Power... I crave the power!" She said as she stood up from her resting place. "Well... you must be Darth Coorva?" Appolyious said, unperturbed by the undead Sith Lord.

   "Be silent whelp! Where is the power that awoke me?" Darth Coorva demanded as she ignited her double bladed lightsaber. "... Gcarin. It has be his raw power that has awoken you. Not sure how, but he must be here." Appolyious said. "Then I have my quarry!" Darth Coorva said as she offhandedly deflected a hit from the Sundancers lightsaber from behind. "Ah, Diiran. My old friend." Darth Coorva said condescendingly.

"Get. Back. In. Your. Sarcophagus!-" Diiran said as she vanished again. "Some guardian. Can't even be around long enough to make a proper killing blow." Be'serk said.

   "Oh, I think I'm going to LOVE you." Darth Coorva said flirtatiously. "One thing at a time. Isn't there an army down here?" Appolyious asked. "Be patient... I can tell that we will not recover them right away. We find a way off this planet, then we wait to return and recover my legions." Darth Coorva said.

~~~~

"So the First Order has taken to grave robing." Harq Lu said as she and the others arrived at the broken open sarcophagus.

   "Tomb raiding Harq, if it was just a marked hole in the ground. Then it would be grave robing. As it stands, we're in a tomb. So it's tomb raiding that they've done." Gcarin said at length.

   "This is no time for semantics brother. This sarcophagus was clearly opened from the inside. So it's likely that the malevolent presence I sensed from orbit has broken free." Barriss surmised.

   "Yes! That's exactly what's happened! Those... those people found her! They didn't awake her. Your presence here actually did that. But Darth Coorva, is dangerous! Even for Sith!" Diiran said. "Then I for say we put this hellspawn out of her misery. Are you with me on this?!" Gcarin said, his entire squad responded in agreement.

   "That's good but there's something about Darth Coorva you don't know! She-" Diiran then vanished again. "... if we end up recruiting her. I'm putting Padme and Jorma to figure out how to control that. Or cure it, I could work with either one really." Gcarin said.

   Then without warning. Darth Coorva bolted through the shadows. Grabbing Barriss. "WHAT THE?! MEN! BRING THAT SITH FILTH TO HER KNEE'S!" Gcarin shouted as he saw Darth Coorva flee through the shadows of her tomb.

   Eventually she and the surviving First Order Storm Troopers boarded a shuttle to flee from the unnamed planet. "Destroy that shuttle!" Gcarin said as the shuttle took off... with Appolyious standing in the back. "So... this is how I get beneath your skin." Appolyious said, feeling Gcarin's anger.

   "So we have one of the Autarch's siblings as a hostage. What do we do with her?" Be'serk asked. "It's been centuries since any have stumbled on my tomb... I need a good drink." Darth Coorva said as she licked her lips as she drew a knife, removed Barriss's lightsaber from her person.

   Then she began to draw blood... to drink. "Admiral Holden! We have only part of the tombs valuables. Fall back to the rally point, I'll meet up with you latter on." Appolyious said as the First Order ship hit a hasty retreat into hyperspace as the shuttle left as well.

   "Gcarin... I am beyond sorry that she took your sister." Diiran said apologetically. "Master, we must move on." Harq Luu said, trying to reason with her enraged master.

   "Appolyious... there will be blood for this insult." Gcarin said. "And I will help you. My duty was to keep Coorva and her army from escaping this world." Diiran said.

   "Then come if you are able. We must return to C'hol to regroup, and plan our next move. Harq, keep this planet within our objectives. We haven't actually found the army that's buried here, and when they inevitably return. The last thing we need is an army of hardened Sith soldiers from the ancient galaxy!" Gcarin said as his forces departed the planet.

   "So... the Galactic Republic still around?" Diiran asked. "We'll explain when we get to C'hol Palantine. For now just try not to temporally fluctuate." Harq said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the numbers defending are a shout-out to the 189 Swiss Guards... specifically the Sabaton song about it.


	9. Chapter 9

   "-and then Poe Dameron destroyed Starkiller Base. Now, that's basically everything that's happened recently." Harq Luu said, explaining to Diiran Sundancer what had happened in the galaxy since her youth. "By the Force... you may be the most boring storyteller I've ever met! Diiran said. "I am grateful for your frankness Master Sundancer." Harq said. "But more over the Sith... they've destroyed so much! The Sith were more often then not monsters back in my day. But they had least had the decency to be honest with there brutality! But these... these Imperial's have the gall to pretend there a civilization!" Diiran said with outrage.  
  
   "Understatement of the millennia." Gcarin said sardonically. "Master Gcarin, I've finished informing Diiran Sundancer of the state of the galaxy since her... exile on that planet." Harq said. "Exile nothing I volunteered to stay vigil over-" Diiran then blinked away. "Please tell me you have the harness that'll allow her control over these temperol jumps?" Harq said in resignation. "Yep, Padme and Jorma finished it this morning. She should be able to control her temperol jumping" Gcarin said as he produced the harness in question. Diiran then reappeared. "GIMME!" Diiran said as she hastily put the harness on. "There, it should keep you from jumping around at random from now on." Gcarin said.  
  
   "Thank you. And it's a good fit to!" Diiran said happily. "Yes, one must be fashionable with there experimental technological marvels. Especially when it can keep you stable from bizarre phenomenon." Harq said sarcastically. "Don't be rude Harq. If she wants to look appealing that's her business. Now, Diiran. What can you tell us about Darth Coorva?" Gcarin asked. "Short answer, she was an Inquisitor that found out how to prolong her life. Mainly by drinking blood... particularly Force Sensitive blood." Diiran said. "And she took Barriss to get a supply of powerful blood... we have to find her." Gcarin said. "And what of the Orrey?" Harq asked. "Well the Freemakers knew how to build one... but actually using the thing has been lost to the ages! So it's effectively useless unless we can find some manner of ancient users manual." Gcarin said.  
  
   "Attention: Autarch Gcarin Fy'nyx. Your presence is requested by Padme Fy'nyx, and Jorma Apep. Emergency Code: Red." A voice over a PA system said. "And now speaking of sisters. I've got to see Padme" Gcarin said as he left the two women.  
  
   Eventually he arrived at the command center to meet his sister and his chief mechanic. Padme had a worried look on her face. "Padme? What's wrong?" Gcarin asked. "We've decoded more of the First Order files... and they bring terrible tidings." Jorma said ominously. "How bad are we talking about here?" Gcarin said as Padme gave the file in question Gcarin. His eyes widened in a mix of terror and rage. "They... there planning on constructing... ANOTHER STARKILLER BASE?!" Gcarin shouted. "Yes... they've already found a planet to turn into a second Starkiller." Padme said with a worried look on her face. "Scramble every available ship in the Legion! We go to this planet, and drive off the Imperials!" Gcarin said.  
  
   "Already ahead of you bro... I just... I just can't believe that the First Order would make another such abomination so quickly!" Padme said with disbelief. "I see the atrocity's of the Empire every night, through the eyes those that were slaughtered when I go to sleep at night. And I experience there dying breaths as I awake screaming... there not only capable, but willing to commit to building another abomination that can rend planets asunder." Gcarin said grimly. "But still, so soon after the last one was destroyed. When will the Empire learn that planet destroying weapons are just a colossal waste of resources?" Padme said. "I'm in no mood for bad jokes Padme. Just marshal the Legion. Get the word to everybody that we'll make for this planet.  
  
~~~~  
  
   On the shadowed capital of the First Order. Darth Coorva was meeting with Supreme Leader Snoke. "So your compensating for something?" Darth Coorva said in an unimpressed tone at the enormous holographic Snoke. "Your cruising for a bruising alien!" Be'serk said, brandishing his weapon. "Be'serk, patience. She doesn't know any-"  
  
   Then Appolyius and Be'serk were raised up in a Force choke. "What are you doing Coorva?" Snoke asked. "IT'S DARTH COORVA! NOW SHOW ME YOUR TRUE FACE WHELP!" Darth Coorva shouted as she blasted the holographic projectors with Force lightning. "You promised to show me your master! Not some hologram!" Darth Coorva shouted at Appolyious. "Darth Coorva... put my Knight, and Commander down. If that is within your capabilities of course." Snoke said, standing in person before the ancient Sith Lord. "So... your the so called 'Supreme Leader' that these runts bend the knee to. I must admit... I was actually expecting much. MUCH more." Darth Coorva said as she dropped Appolyious and Be'serk.  
  
   "I can assure you, we are more kin then you give me credit." Snoke said as he stretched out his hand. "You... you've tasted death, and survived as well? How did you accomplish this?" Darth Coorva said in disbelief. "I had an apprentice who betrayed me in my youth. But I live now... and he suffered my fate!" Snoke said. "That... doesn't answer my question." Darth Coorva said. "No... but I prefer an air of mystic. Now... where are your legions?" Snoke asked. "There still in my tomb. We would have gotten them. But the Phoenix Legion forced us to leave empty-handed." Darth Coorva said.  
  
   "Supreme Leader. We can launch a new expedition to recover Coorva's-"  
  
   "DARTH COORVA! Tell me, am I going to have to maim you to get my name right?! Or should I just put you out of your misery!" Darth Coorva shouted. "Calm yourself Darth Coorva... we will recover your elite soldiers. And when we do, the Phoenix Legion, the Resistance and the New Republic won't be in any position to stop us." Snoke said. "That better be the case. Or your position is as good as mine." Darth Coorva said threateningly. "Oh believe me, it WILL work. A number of my ships are already in position around the planet where you were entombed. And they will be brought to you." Snoke said.  
  
~~~~  
  
   Several days latter, the Gcarin's flagship, as well as a massive Phoenix Legion fleet was hanging over a barren world. "What do we know about this world?" Gcarin asked of his Padawan. "It's a barren world. Just enough surface water to sustain a native population." Harq explained. "So there's a indigenous population?" Gcarin asked. "Yes sir, most likely the First Order will exterminate them to make way for construction on the new Starkiller Base." Commander Sno'tra said.  
  
   "Then we have no time to loose. We must land and overwhelm the Imperial forces. All ships! Open fire on Imperial installations!" Gcarin said as the ships fired there weapons onto the planets surface.  
  
   Eventually they landed amidst the ruins of the First Order outposts. "Sweep this area! If there are any survivors I want to be the first to know." Gcarin said as the drop-ship landed. Several hours past. "Sir, we've scanned this area thoroughly... we've found no Stormtroopers." Sno'tra said. "What? How could that be?" Gcarin said. "I don't know. We haven't found any bodies, or even weapons or equipment." Commander Sno'tra said. "What of the other outposts on this world?" Gcarin asked. "They've said as much, no dead Stormtroopers. Just bases turned into slag." Commander Sno'tra said.  
  
   "That... that doesn't seem right. Tell our forces to scour this planet for Imperial forces. And try to find the indigenous people of this world. If the Imperials are hiding, they'll likely know where they are." Gcarin said. "Understood sir, I'll contact the Sub-Commanders and let them know there objectives." Sno'tra said, then Diiran blinked in front of Gcarin. "GAH! Don't... don't surprise me like that!" Gcarin said. "Sorry, just putting the Slip-space Harness through it's paces. Makes getting around rather easy." Diiran said.  
  
   "Just help the Legion find the Imperials and the indigenous people on this world. One way or another, we can't allow them to turn this world into another Starkiller base.  
  
~~~~  
  
   Several hours passed as Commander Sno'tra and Bastion led a patrol into the barren rocky wastes. "No sign of lifeforms yet. Not beyond our forces at any rate Commander." Bastion said. "Bastion, I may only have one working eye. But I can see that we're alone... and why am I the one leading this patrol?" Sno'tra asked. "It's not my place to speculate sir. But it seems a logical tactic to have as many parties performing reconnaissance as possible." Bastion said. "Still... these boots are NOT comfy to walk around in. It's been hours since we set out, and I think I'm getting blisters on my feet... big ones." Sno'tra said. "You've survived a nexu mauling and a blaster bolt to the eye. You can survive some skin irritations." Bastion said.  
  
   Then without warning, blaster bolts rained down on the squad. "TAKE COVER!" Sno'tra shouted as the Phoenix Legionaries ducked behind rocks and cacti. First Order Stormtroopers stepped out... including the feared Flametroopers. "Aim for there tanks!" Bastion shouted as he blew up a Flametroopers tank. Blowing up the trooper and a number of other Stormtroopers with him. The Legionaries held there ground, but the First Order soldiers simply overwhelmed there enemy through sheer numbers. "Bastion, please tell me you called in reinforcement?" Sno'tra asked. "Yes sir, but they will not be here in enough time to help us." Bastion said.  
  
   Then without warning, coyote like aliens emerged from beneath the dirt and sand. And slaughtered the First Order troopers. "Well... wouldn't have called that in a million years." Sno'tra said in surprise. One of the coyate aliens barked and growled at her. "...Bastion? You've got translator and communication protocols right?" Sno'tra asked of Bastion. "Yes. He wants to know who we are, and if we're enemies of the 'out-landers', as he terms them." Bastion said. "And you haven't already told him?" Sno'tra asked. "We just met them! I may be able to understand them, but respond back?... it'd be broken gibberish at best!" Bastion said as the coyote alien snarled, bearing his teeth and a primative bolt-rifle with a bayonet.  
  
   "It's better then nothing! Just tell him what he wants to know!" Sno'tra said, Bastion then answered the coyote alien in it's language. It then answered back. The two communicated back and forth like this. "He says that they've been fighting a guerrilla war against the Imperials since they made planet fall." Bastion said as a number of speeder bikes arrived. "We've arrived... and you've found the indigenous people here!" Gcarin said as he dismounted his bike. "Sir, keep your distance. We just met them, and barely survived a First Order ambush. So there more then a little agitated!" Sno'tra said. "Perhaps, but I do not fear them. And they shall know that they need not fear US." Gcarin said as he approached the coyote warrior.  
  
   The warrior jabbed his bayonet towards Gcarin threateningly. As well as a number of the other warriors brandishing there weapons and snarling. "Autarch?..." Sno'tra said with concern as Gcarin held out his hand. " _I am Gcarin, son of G'hayz. I and the Phoenix Legion are here to fight with you._ " Gcarin said, his voice echoing with power. The coyotes calmed down. "The Force at work?" Sno'tra asked. "More so then usual." Gcarin said, the lead coyote barked. "He wishes to show us to his Chieftains. We can speak with them, to further formulate an alliance against the First Order.  
  
~~~~  
  
   Meanwhile, on C'hol Palentine. Rey, Finn and Poe were having dinner together. Both men were astonished Rey had basically eaten two meals by herself. Showing no sign of stopping. "So... anyone read any good books lately?" Rey asked as she fished her eighth nuna leg. "How are you not stuffed right now?" Poe blurted out. "I've survived mainly off of meager provisions. THIS... oh it's going to be years before I kick the habit of eating like this!" Rey said happily. "Yeah... I still remember that feast at Takodona. Did not expect you to dive in like that." Finn said.  
  
   "What? You'd be this ravenous if you ever had to live off of the provisions that Unkar Plutt payed me with." Rey said. "Are you two gentlemen ready to order? Or will the miss be wanting another course?" A waiter asked. "No thanks, I'm set here... I want to save room for dessert." Rey said as she looked over the dessert menu like a child in a candy store. "I see... and what will you two be having?" The waiter asked.  
  
   "I'm thinking something with a salad." Finn said anxiously. "Come on man, you can take more then a salad." Poe said.  
  
   Eventually the three of them finished dinner... Rey having eaten enough to stuff a Hutt, and yet didn't look worse for the wear. Where as Finn and Poe looked fit to burst.  
  
   "That was delicious! How was yours?" Rey asked. "Oh... so much better then pilot rations." Poe said. "Had nothing but the same provisions. Every. Single. Day." Finn said. Then Rey burped loudly. "Oh! Excuse me." Rey said, blushing in embarrassment. "Think nothing of it... now lets see if we can still catch that holofilm." Poe said.  
  
   Eventually they arrived at the holofilm in question. "So this is a... 'hor-oar-f-hilm?" Rey asked. "Yep, this one is about a number of college students that get turned into droids by a mad scientist." Poe said. "...and people find that sort of thing entertaining?" Finn asked. "Yeah, the genre is usually VERY hokey. More silly then scary at times." Poe said as a pair of Twi'lek sisters snuck past a few giant droids. "So... are those two safe?" Rey asked. "More or less, it's an unspoken rule in horror films that as long as your not alone. Your fine from the monsters. Though non-humans are usually the first to be picked off." Poe said.  
  
   Eventually the Twi'leks in the movie reached there objective... and were snagged up by cloaked droids. Rey and Finn shrieked as they hugged each other in terror. "Saw that one coming... and will there brains be stuck in what are essentially jars, or something else?" Poe said nonchalantly. The movie watching went on like this. Rey and Finn screaming every time a scare went off, and Poe nonchalantly commenting and speculating on them. "Well I'll be honest... I was expecting more. But it was good film." Poe said as they left the theater after the movie ended. Rey and Finn hugging each other in terror.  
  
   "Wow, you two are going to have a hard time sleeping aren't you? Well I gotta get to my bunk. See you again soon!" Poe said as he left Rey and Finn. "How... how was that more terrifying then facing Kylo Ren?!" Finn asked. "I don't know... I just don't know." Rey said. "Next time we go see a holofilm. We don't let Poe pick it." Finn said. "Agreed... maybe next time we could get him into an animated children's movie?" Rey said. "I'd say no... but after tonight. I'm inclined to go through with it." Finn said as the two of them returned to there home in the capital.  
  
~~~~  
  
   At Darth Coorva's tomb world, the First Order had found the chambers where the carbonite frozen Sith soldiers were kept. "Are these soldiers as good as you say, and as the holocron indicated.?" Appolyious Ren asked of Darth Coorva. "There the best the galaxy has ever known. They'll serve as the hammer under which this galaxy will be crushed!" Darth Coorva said. "And there on ice is because?..." Commander Be'serk asked.  
  
   "I made a mistake in my youth. That is all I will say of the matter. For now, we get my soldiers off the planet. Release them from there prisons. And marshal them to hammer this galaxy into submission." Darth Coorva said as the frozen soldiers were loaded unto shuttles. "It's a dangerous gambit that the Supreme Leader has put into play... so long as the Legion is distracted we can move with relative freedom. But if word gets to Gcarin... then we'll have no shortage of trouble with him and the Legion." Appolyious said. "We have one of his sisters. So long as she is kept alive, we're in a greater position of strength then you believe." Darth Coorva said.  
  
   "And what makes you so certain?" Be'serk said. "Because shut up. I like you, but don't test my patience. Or I will 'accidentally' kill you Commander." Darth Coorva said coldly.


	10. Chapter 10

         On the barren homeworld of the Lat’rani, Gcarin, Commander Sno’tra and Bastion, as well as a number of Phoenix Legion soldiers were at a camp of Lat’rani. “So… how is this going to work sir?” Sno’tra asked of Gcarin.

    “I speak with the Chieftain, explain what is going on, and then work our way up from there.” Gcarin said as they entered the Chieftain’s tent.

   “Welcome, outlanders… I have been told by my Scout-Master that he saved you from Snowmen.” The Chieftain said, only Gcarin himself understanding the Lat’rani elder.

   “Yes, your warriors saved my men from certain defeat. And for that I am grateful, but this is not the end of things.” Gcarin said.

   “Of course not, the other tribes tell of the Snowmen marauding across the wilds. Slaughtering our people like animals… do you know why the Snowmen do this?” The Chieftain said.

   “Yes… first of all. There not Snowmen, they are Storm Troopers of the First Order. Suffice it to say, the First Order wishes to conquer the entire galaxy.” Gcarin said.

   “And what is this ‘galaxy’?” The Chieftain asked.

   “That depends; do you know where your enemies first came from?” Gcarin asked.

   “From beyond the sky, many of our people believe that the gods are displeased with us and have sent the Snowmen to punish us.” The Chieftain said.

   “That is not the case. They did not come here at the behest of your gods… they came here, because they wish to turn your planet into a weapon to annihilate stars.” Gcarin said.

   “And how would they do such a thing? Surely if it were possible they could forge many weapons then just one from our world.” The Chieftain asked.

   “Kill your people down to the last child, then they would hollow out the planet to put in the machinery needed to make there hated machine.” Gcarin said.

   “To what end?” The Chieftain asked.

   “To subjugate the entire galaxy, or have your home and more destroyed… or maybe at one point destroy the whole galaxy somehow. Frankly, it wouldn’t surprise me in the least if they would be content to just destroy everything, and just dominate what little remains.” Gcarin said.

   “…what do you propose outlander? What can we Lat’rani do against such reckless hate?” The Chieftain asked.

   “I believe we can help each other. Your people obviously have great knowledge of this barren waste you call home, and the First Order forces on this world are effectively stranded. I propose that, we of the Phoenix Legion provide you with resources needed to survive, and you help us find First Order Storm Troopers... and destroy them to the last.” Gcarin said.

   “Hmm… I will confer with my tribes Council. In the meantime, I wish that you and yours stay as honored guests of the Water-Seeker Tribe.” The Chieftain said.

~~~~

   Meanwhile on C’hol Palentine, the Freemakers were trying to figure out the workings of the Force Orrery that they had spent the last decade constructing. “URGH! I’ve been focusing… and FOCUSING! But this thing just won’t track anything!” Rowan said in frustration.

   “Come on, we’ll figure this thing out little brother.” Kordi said reassuringly to her younger brother.

   “Yeah! I mean sure, all we’ve figured out is how to disintegrate Storm Troopers with this thing. But it really can’t be that hard to find Snoke with the Orrery.” Zandar said.

   “Maybe you should take a break Rowan… I made some cookies, and hot chocolate! And on top of that, Lifeday is coming up! We should celebrate!” Roger said as he presented a tray with fresh, Wookie shaped cookies on it.

   “… oh why the heck not? We’ve worked on the Orrery and we deserve some kind of break.” Rowan said as he and his siblings left with Roger to have a holiday snack.

~~~~

   Meanwhile on the shadowy capital of the First Order, Snoke and Darth Coorva looked exhausted. “The Orrery… it must not find us. Even with Gcarin distracted, if he even suspects the truth of the matter. He will… bring great and terrible cataclysm upon us all.” Snoke said, tired and barley able to stand.

   “I knew I forgot something when I destroyed the Force Builders! I thought no one but they could figure out how to build another Orrery… why didn’t I think that they hid the instructions somewhere?” Darth Coorva said, tired herself.

   “Then… we must prepare further. Find some way to… to bolster our forces. I’ve already sacrificed too much, the Phoenix Legion has been sapping the numbers of my Storm Troopers, and even with the New Republic military crippled. The Legion has bolstered their forces so greatly, that they are now on equal footing with us. I’m not certain even your Obsidian Guards can make the difference.” Snoke said.

   “And this is where I come in, Supreme Leader.” A man said as he entered the room where the two darksiders were.

   “Admiral Hux… do what do we owe your presence...? and unannounced, and uninvited?” Snoke asked.

   “Forgive me, but I’ve been going over the numbers, and I believe I have a solution to our man power problem.” Hux said.

   “And what would that be…? Moreover, why shouldn’t I kill you for your impertinence and your presumption?” Darth Coorva said.

   “The solution is quite simple. Spaarti cloning cylinders, from what I understand the clones within can be created under a year. The only problem is that the only ones are on planet Cartao, within New Republic space. Now I propose, with your permission of course Supreme Leader. That we raid Cartao to acquire the Spaarti cloning cylinders, and the technology to build and maintain them, and then we use them to breed new Storm Troopers.” Hux explained.

   “Hmm… I was under the impression that you were against cloning Storm Troopers.” Snoke said.

   “I am… but with the Phoenix Legion in the mix. I’m afraid that the Spaarti cloning cylinders may be our best chance to gather the number to supplement our numbers without hurting the First Orders industrial capacity.” Hux said.

   “And would these Spaarti clones even be worth the risk?” Darth Coorva asked.

   “It is. Now I propose that Commander Phasma lead the ground-”

   “Oh! I know of her! Wasn’t she easily deposed of by a traitor within your ranks, and aging man and a Wookie? That reminds me of a joke that was popular on Nar Shaada in my youth, but involved a Mandalorian… and a bantha, kind of gross now that I look back on it.” Darth Coorva said.

   “Regardless of Commander Phasma’s failure on the original Starkiller Base, I know that she will deliver. I’ll lead the raid personally… and, I feel I must ask for the sake of it. But is Kylo Ren available for this mission?” Hux asked.

   “No… he is deep in meditation with the Dark Side, he must remain until he has communed fully with the spirt of Vader… and ascend to his full potential, which the Light would have denied him.” Snoke explained.

~~~~

   “Master… are you certain you should do this?” Rey asked uncertainly of Luke.

   “I’ve put it off for years… make no mistake, I’m terrified of trying this again.” Luke said as he and Rey walked down a hallway in Autarch’s Landing. “But for the sake of the galaxy… the Jedi, must return.” Luke said as he accessed a console.

   “I know… but how will gathering the Awoken help? What even are the Awoken?” Rey asked.

   “Gcarin’s mother explained it to me. The Awoken are the Forces attempt to balance out the galaxy. With most of the natural born Force users either killed when my nephew betrayed me, or in the service of the Knights of Ren. The Force itself is awakening the Force potential in those who can best stem the tide of the First Order’s evil. I’ve felt the Awakening… and I think I can pin down who else is an Awoken aside from you and Finn.” Luke said as he entered names into a console.

   “Can you sense names to the people who are Awoken, can the Force really show you such things?” Rey asked.

   “I have my suspicions; I’ve pieced together who might be Awoken through my meditations. Many of them will be hard to convince, lives of their own in one way or another.” Luke said.

   “I was a scavenger on Jakku, and Finn used to be a First Order Storm Trooper.” Rey pointed out.

   “Fair enough, but other Awoken could have better lives then what you both had… and other Awoken in Imperial space. Awoken that could be snatched up by the First Order, and indoctrinated by the Knights of Ren. For those unfortunate souls, we might be able to save them… but I haven’t been certain of myself for a long time.” Luke admitted.

   “No one is asking you to do this.” Rey said.

   “No one… except for my father, Old Ben, Yoda, and hundreds if not thousands more ghosts from the past, some I knew personally or from history… or people I had no idea even existed. But this galaxy needs the Jedi to return. To keep the peace and to show that… even after I’ve been beaten and broken. That I will never give up to make amends for my father’s mistakes.” Luke said.

   “That’s another thing that’s been bugging me of late. Kylo Ren believes that what Darth Vader was… good, to a degree.” Rey said.

   “Couldn’t tell you, he learned that Anakin was Darth Vader and… it just went downhill from there.” Luke said.

   “It’s much worse then you believe Luke.” Gcarin’s mother said, appearing to the two.

   “What...? where you even in the building in the first place?” Rey asked.

   “Does it truly matter? But more to the point… when I faced Darth Vader on Malachor decades ago, I could sense the conflict within him. He offered to spare me… at a cost, one that would have been devastating to the early Rebellion. As I have meditated over the years, I figured it out. Vader was a spirit of sorts, born of Anakin’s anger, frustration, anxiety, and his fears. When you redeemed your father over the moon of Endor Luke, Anakin finally retook control… long enough to save you from the Emperor. Anakin is one with the Force, while for all these long years, Vader has been lingering in a sort of limbo state… waiting for a host for him to take.” Gcarin’s mother explained at length.

   “What kind of host?” Luke said.

   “One of blood to his previous host… Luke. I’m telling you that Snoke targeted your nephew, specifically so that he could turn him into a host for Darth Vader’s return.” Gcarin’s mother said.

   “I see… is there any time to save him?” Luke asked solemnly.

   “I’m afraid not, the Freemakers have had little luck tracking with the Orrery… and there currently having a break rather than bang their heads against the metaphorical wall… it’s mainly Rowan doing the actual work with the Orrery but that’s beside the point. Even then… both my daughter Barriss and I have sensed the Maelstrom that rages.” Gcarin’s mother said.

   “And this… Maelstrom? You can sense where it is?” Rey asked.

   “Yes, but where I do not know. It is blocked by a Void within the Force. Far more powerful than even the one I made that concealed the C’hol system. That is why we need the Orrery to find them.” Gcarin’s mother said.

   “But, what if we use the Orrery? So far only Rowan has been using it, and we’re… we’re arguably the most powerful Force users in the entire galaxy.” Rey said.

   “It’s better than doing nothing. I’ll sort through Awoken recruits latter.” Luke said.

   The three then made their way to the Orrery, as the Freemakers had finished there break. “Uh… I can explain why we weren’t working on it for about three hours.” Roger said.

   “Don’t apologize; just let us use the Orrery, Rowan, would you mind helping an old friend?” Luke asked of Rowan.

   “Really?... guys, why didn’t we try asking for help before? I mean almost every Kaminoan on this planet is Force Sensitive, and a few of the Legionarres have turned out to be Awoken.” Rowan asked.

   “You know… that’s a very good question Rowan, and someday we may know. Now go on buddy, you’ve got an evil man to find.” Zander said.

   Luke, Rey, Gcarin’s mother and Rowan focused on the Orrery. Eventually, they found the planet where Snoke was… along with Barriss Fy’nyx, Darth Coorva, and Kylo Ren.

   “Had Abbadon… there on Had Abbadon, we must contact Gcarin, and tell him we’ve found the First Order’s secret base!” Gcarin’s mother said.

   “You know this world?” Rey asked.

   “I only know of it from legend… all they say is that the planet will be host to a battle that will shatter the planet itself, and will lead to a great war. Beyond that, I don’t know much about Had Abbadon personally.” Gcarin’s mother explained.

   “Thank... thank you for your help, Mrs. Fy’nyx.” Rey said in exhaustion from focusing on the Orrery.

   “Please dear, save your strength. Moreover, you may call me Ahsoka.” Ahsoka said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phoenix Legion finds the First Order capital... conspicuously empty.

   A few weeks passed, every ship in the Phoenix Legion was in the Had System, the long secret capital of the First Order, where Supreme Leader Snoke directed his fleets, Stormtroopers and the Knights of Ren, upon the ancient dead planet of Had Abaddon.

   “…he’s down there. Snoke… his time is ending. With this act, we could very well end this war. If not cripple the First Order for good!” Gcarin Fy’nyx said as he looked over Had Abaddon from the bridge of his flagship, the Avenger.

   “Gcarin, you must be mindful of your emotions. Remember what I said. Be the one in control, don’t let them control you.” Gcarin’s mother, Ahsoka said with concern.

   “I know what you taught me! But after everything… this needs to end. The Empire…” Gcarin said.

   “It’s alright for you to be angry. Just… just don’t let your anger get the better of you.” Ahsoka said reassuringly.

   “They took Barriss, and sent us on a wild bantha chase after a new Starkiller Base that wasn’t even being built!” Gcarin said.

   “Speaking of which, I’ve been meaning to ask…” Ahsoka said, gesturing to some Lat’rani on the bridge. “Why are they here?”

   “They volunteered to come with me. What did you say you were again…? I’m sorry; I haven’t remembered your name.” Gcarin said to the lead Lat’rani.

   “My name is Thal’aad, greatest scout of the Water-Seeker Tribe. As for what our task is, the Chieftains wish a record of our fight against the Snowmen of the Flower Oyster.” Thal’aad said.

   “Uh… I take it that Galactic Basic isn’t your first language?” Ahsoka asked, trying not to offend the alien coyotes.

   “Oh I’ve taught them some actually. It’s just that… it apparently left some holes here and there. Pretty sure I corrected that ‘Snowman’ thing shortly after we made contact.” Gcarin said.

   “But… do they understand how there equipment works?” Ahsoka asked.

   “They are like our slug-throwers, save that they fire faster, and have completely different manner of ammunition. The Phoenix of C’hol has drilled us in the maintenance and operation of the weapons we were given.” Thal’aad said.

   “This still seems like a bad idea to me.” Ahsoka said.

   “Didn’t you help train Saw Geerara?” Gcarin asked.

   “There’s a big difference between Humans, and primitives who haven’t even discovered hyperdrive.” Ahsoka said.

   “Autarch, all our ships are in position. All of our forces are ready for planet fall.” A Phoenix Legionnaire reported.

   “Excellent, order the fleet to bombard the surface, make a safe landing site for our ground forces.” Gcarin said.

   “Autarch, we’re receiving a call from the Home One… its General Organa.” A Legionnaire said.

   “Let her speak.” Gcarin said, as a hologram of Leia appeared on a pedestal on the bridge. “General, are your men ready?” He asked.

   “You have a one track mind, has anyone told you that?” Leia said.

   “You don’t know the half of it Leia. But why have you contacted us?” Ahsoka asked.

   “It’s… what do you intend to do with my son?” Leia asked anxiously.

   “… You… are you serious? Asking me about that at a time like this! What do you think will happen to your wayward son?” Gcarin said in annoyance.

   “I just want my little boy back.” Leia said.

   “General… are you even sensing the darkness on the planet below? Or are you willingly blinding yourself from the situation at hand? Your son joined the First Order, destroyed Luke’s attempt to rebuild the Jedi, is the head of the Knights of Ren. And what other terrible things has he done…? Oh right, he MURDERED his father in cold blood! Your husband I might add!” Gcarin said in irritation.

   “He’s still my son… I should at least TRY to return him to the light.” Leia said defiantly.

   “…very well. If he can be brought back to the light, we will make the attempt. Now I ask again. Are your forces ready for the ground assault?” Gcarin asked.

   “Yes… though it seems weird that there are so few First Order ships in the system.” Leia said.

   “Perhaps… regardless, we must engage the First Order on the ground soon.” Gcarin said.

XXXX

   Supreme Leader Snoke was stumbling towards a chamber, aided by his Praetorian guards.

   “The… the Maelstrom has failed us. Now… now the First Order has but one last hope, to secure the future of this galaxy… to be remade in my image.” Snoke said as he entered the chamber. Inside, his apprentice, Kylo Ren was being consumed by a laughing shadow.

    ** _“Yes… YES... YEEEEEEES!”_**  The shadow bellowed as it entered into Kylo Ren’s body.

   “I wish I had more time… to bind Vader to my will… but time is running short.” Snoke said as the shadow consumed Kylo Ren. “Kylo Ren… can you hear me?” Snoke asked.

   His apprentice opened his eyes… and were colored a sickly yellow. “There is only Vader. And you must be the one who freed me… granting me a new lease on life.” Vader said, looking over his new body.

   “Yes… now we must leave. The Phoenix Legion has found this world and-”

   “Wait… I sense… Skywalker, both of Skywalker’s wretched children above us… and power, power as I have never beheld.” Vader said ominously.

   “Vader! We must go, or the First Order will be undone this day!” Snoke said.

   “Hmm… that may be best. But I go because I wish to, not because some old wizened sack of skins commands it!” Vader said as he barged pass the Praetorian’s.

   Eventually he arrived at the main command center. “Nice of you to join us… wait, I don’t think we’ve been formally introduced. You must be that apprentice Snoke is always rambling about.” Darth Coorva said, looking over the forces that were invading.

   “I am no apprentice, now what is the situation here?” Vader asked.

   “Oh, I think I’m going to like you. At any rate, our enemies are currently bombarding the surface.” Darth Coorva said.

   “What of our ground forces and ships?” Vader asked.

   “Well… it’s a small to medium sized garrison, and most of THAT is underground. Most of the fleet has been relocated away from the Had System. Along with most of our Stormtroopers, war machines… and my Obsidian Guard. Only my captain was released from carbonite before… I’m sorry. This requires a bit of context. I heard that you were in meditation since the destruction of Starkiller Base.” Darth Coorva said.

   “I do require knowledge… what are these… Phoenix Legion?” Vader asked.

XXXX

   Several hours later, a number of dropships made planet fall. From one of them, Luke Skywalker, Rey, Finn, and Diiran Sundancer jumped out onto the desolate surface.

   “You all know your objectives; find the First Order leadership, and kill them.” Gcarin said over a com channel.

   “Blood thirsty one isn’t he?” Dirran said.

   “Well he does have nightmares about the Empires atrocities… though these monsters are arguably worse. At least the Empire tried to spin-doctor or outright ignore there atrocity’s.” Luke said.

   “You know anything about this planet Finn?” Rey asked.

   “No… I never even heard of this planet before.” Finn admitted. “I mean there were rumors-”

   “Take it easy Finn. Let’s just get going.” Luke said as they went across the surface of Had Abaddon.

   It was well and truly a desolate planet, a bleak world, no signs of any life that could maintain a breathable atmosphere, no plants, no animals… not even an echo in the distance.

   “I thought Coorva’s tomb world was desolate. At least there were womp rats around… nasty cannibalistic things they were. All too fitting for a Sith Lord if you ask me.” Dirran said.

   “There doesn’t seem to be any ruins either. No destroyed base structures or anything.” Rey said.

   “Hmm… that is odd. And there’s… a darkness… a presence I have not felt, not since… Endor?” Luke said in concern.

   “What kind of darkness?” Diiran asked in concern.

   “It… Vader is back. That’s the only reason I could be feeling this.” Luke said.

   “What?! But you killed him and the Emperor at Endor!” Finn said in surprise.

   “First, my father Anakin killed Darth Sidious. All I did was redeem him… but now Vader is back. As if Ben falling to the dark side was bad enough... we’ve got to find him!” Luke said.

XXXX

   “So at this point, it would be impossible to turn Kylo Ren away from the dark side?” Gcarin said over a comm device to Luke.

   “Yes… Vader has returned. If we can, we should kill him before he leaves the planet.” Luke said.

   “I see, any speculation on where we can find him? We know nothing about this planet beyond what mother said… which was still very little.” Gcarin said.

   “More or less, he’s underground. Of that there is no doubt. But we have no idea how to get there.” Luke said.

   “I take it that simply getting shovels and other digging equipment is out of the question… regardless. I’m certain that the First Order can be found somewhere on this rock.” Gcarin said.

   “I never said they weren’t here. All I said was that I have no idea on how to get to them.” Luke said.

   “I know… but I also know that were not leaving. Until we can get SOMEONE’S head… even that admiral… what was his name, Hugs?” Gcarin asked.

   “We’ll look for a way in regardless… I have a bad feeling about this. It feels like we walked into a trap.” Luke said.

   “Perhaps, but we’ll turn any trap the First Order has against them, Gcarin out.” Gcarin said as he ended the call.

   “Are you certain that you can sense Barriss?” Iraa asked.

   “Of course, she is my sister! And it’s about time that we get her home!” Gcarin said as he and his party, which included Iraa. Harq Luu, H’laaris and his sisters Padme and Riyo.

   


	12. Star Wars: The Phoenix Legion: Part 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look upon the Phoenix of C'hol, and tremble!

   Several hours passed as our heroes finally found the labyrinthine catacombs beneath Had Abbadon. One major problem had been solved… though this led to another problem. In that they had no idea where the First Order leadership was, there only real guide was the Force. But with the permeating corruption of the dark side surrounding the planet, it quickly proved difficult in its own right.

   “This is getting ridiculous. We’ve been down here for Forces knows how long, and we still haven’t found anyone!” Finn complained.

   “So you want to be ambushed by Stormtroopers, Knights of Ren, or whatever or whoever else might be down here?” Luke said sardonically.

   “I’m with Finn on this. We should have run into people by now.” Diiran said.

    ** _“Rey…”_**

   “Did… did one of you just say my name?” Rey asked.

   “No, it must be the dark side… or worse. Vader himself is calling to you.” Luke said.

    ** _“Rey… come… I’m expecting you.”_**

   “It’s… it sounds like it’s coming down that way.” Rey said.

   “What?!... what am I not hearing anything?” Finn asked.

   “Hmm… it’s an obvious trap. Let’s go and spring it.” Luke said.

XXXX

   Gcarin and his party went through the First Order command center. “This looks to be the right place… but it’s deserted.” Iraa said.

   “Barriss is here. In this very room… I can sense her. Just uncover as many First Order files as you can. I want to know EVERYTHING those monsters are planning.” Gcarin said as he and his team began to look through the First Order terminals.

  “Hmm… it seems the First Order isn’t as powerful as it’s made itself out to be. While they do have a number of secret bases up and down the Unknown Regions. There mainly production facilities for their oversized war machines and ships… and with recent victories by the Resistance, New Republic and the Phoenix Legion. There dangerously undermanned.” Harq Lu said as she looked over a terminal.

   “I take it there’s a specific reason why they haven’t turn to battle droid production? Early Trade Federation battle doctrine would fit the New Order like a glove, space stations that control entire armies of mindless drones.” Gcarin asked.

   “That’s for me to know and you to never figure out.” Darth Coorva said as she rounded a corner, with Barriss Fy’nyx in her grasp.

   “You are foolish, Sith filth, to think that you can face us alone with only a hostage.” H’laris said as she drew her baster.

   “Let’s put a foot on the specism pedal… had to put up with enough of that back in my youth. Furthermore… I’m not alone, and the little Togurta is no hostage.” Darth Coorva said as she tossed aside a barely conscious Barriss. Then a number of First Order Storm Troopers arrived, throwing detonators amidst Gcarin and his peers. Gcarin merely smirked and froze the detonators in midair.

   “Darth Coorva… did you really think mere thermal detonators would be enough to deter me?” Gcarin said confidently.

   “Oh… you those were THERMAL detonators… no my child. There ion detonators, they won’t kill you unfortunately, all they’ll do is scramble and eradicate the terminals and their databanks.” Darth Coorva said as the detonators went off, shorting out the command centers terminals and causing Harq Lu to fall to her knees in pain.

   “No… NO! NO ONE DISHONORS THE AUTARCH AND WALKS AWAY!” Iraa shouted as he charged at Darth Coorva with his sword drawn. His rage was cut short as Darth Coorva chopped off Iraa’s sword arm. Followed by her grabbing his sword, and ramming it through Iraa’s chest.

   “Don’t beat yourself up too much Mr. Fy’nyx. Almost all assume that Sith are mindless rage-filled brutes… oh, how I love exploiting that stereotype to my own ends. It’s been centuries since I’ve had the chance to use it. But it does my heart good to see that I still got that old-” Darth Coorva’s rambling was cut off as she, and the Storm Troopers began to gag.

    **“…you took my sister and used her as a food source, denied me further knowledge of the First Order and their vile schemes, and you have maimed my right-hand man.”**  Gcarin said, his voice booming with anger.

   “No… pretty sure a metal object through the chest… is lethal.” Darth Coorva said as she was chocked by Gcarin’s raw anger.

   “Nah… we O’Krani are more durable folk then most… one of my aunts had her head lopped off, and it was reattached three days later… none the worse for wear.” Iraa said as he removed his sword from his chest.

    **“You dare to stand in my way… and gloat of your hallow triumphs? Know this Sith slave… from this day hence forth. All who serve the darkness will be burned.”**  Gcarin then caused the heads of the First Order Storm Troopers to explode.  **“Nothing will remain of the Empire. But blood, ash, cinders… and entire worlds forged from the corpses and ruins of Palpatines labors and atrocity’s.”**  Gcarin then threw Darth Coorva out of the observation window, and into the barren plains of Had Abaddon.

   “Your anger… is intoxicating!” Darth Coorva said excitedly as she ignited her twin bladed lightsaber. And Gcarin floated down towards her.

    **“Not anger… rage… rage at the atrocities of the Galactic Empire. Rage at the nightmares I awaken screaming in terror, through the eyes of folk braver then I will ever know. Rage at the lives needlessly snuffed out, all for the sake of proving power and supremacy where none are needed. RAGE AT THOSE, WHO DARE TO CARRY ON PALPATINES HERACY’S AGAINST THE PEOPLE OF THIS GALAXY! YOU WISH TO SEE ME EMBRACE MY DARKER NATURE?! THEN I SHALL DO SO… AND YOU. WILL. CHOKE ON IT!”**  Gcarin roared has he changed into the form of a dragon like monster.

   “…well. I obviously bit off more than I can chew… let’s see if I can choke it down.” Darth Coorva said defiantly.

    **“CUTE… BUT DEFIANCE WILL NOT SAVE YOU FROM MY WRATH FILTH. HAVE AT THEE!”**

XXXX

   Below, in the darkening labyrinths of Had Abaddon; Luke, Rey, Finn and Diiran finally found who they were looking for. Supreme Leader Snoke, and Kylo Ren… now Darth Vader reborn.

   “Ah… it is good to see you all in person at last. The Last Jedi, the Scavenger, the Traitor, and… a fourth person I do not know.” Snoke said.

   “And you… are even uglier then Sidious was… I’m not even trying to be mean. You genuinely are uglier than that shriveled excuse of a man was. And I only met him in person the one time during the Battle of Endor. Was that deliberate? Or have you just spent your whole life smoking Death Sticks…? And somehow not die?” Luke said, with Vader giving a bemused smile.

   “Hmm… well it is no concern to me. You will either kneel to me, or you WILL be destroyed.” Snoke said.

   “How about they just get destroyed? I’d be so much easier… as I can attest from personal experience with Skywalker.” Vader said smugly as he fondled his lightsaber.

   “You dare defy me?” Snoke said indignantly… he was answered by Vader igniting his lightsaber, and tossing it through his heart.

   “I do more than defy you fool… I betray.” Vader gloated as he walked towards Snoke, and removed his saber.

   “I… I created you!” Snoke pleaded.

   “No… you created Anakin. His anger, fear, and hate created me. Sidious merely named me… and I swear upon the graves of the Old Order. I will never bend my knee to a petty creature like YOU ever again!” Vader proclaimed as he cleaved off Snoke’s head. “…and let me tell you. I’ve been waiting DECADES to do something like that. It took more self-control then I knew I could have. Just to wait to kill that shriveled husk of a being, for you to see.” Vader said at length.

   “I bet you were itching to kill Sideous.” Luke said.

   “Tell me about it, but that weakling Anakin beat me to the punch… and saved you from certain death. And cast me into the Void between the realms of Life and Death.” Vader said.

   “Just shut up and die!” Rey said as she charged at Vader with her saber drown, Vader blocked the blow.

   “And you must be Rey… the young women who stood up to dear Ben with Ani’s old saber… killed a lot of Jedi with that blade during Order 66 I did.” Vader gloated.

   “You’re not leaving this planet alive monster!” Rey said defiantly.

   “Rey! Watch your anger!” Diiran said in concern.

   “Oh yes…! Not as potent as the anger up on the surface. But your rage… I’ve waited for three decades in the Void for a chance like this!” Vader said as he began a duel in earnest.

   “Keep at his flanks! Don’t let him get a chance to strike!” Luke commanded.

   “Really wish I remembered to bring a melee weapon.” Finn muttered to himself.

XXXX

   The very ground heaved and roared with pain as the duel between Gcarin and Darth Coorva raged.

   “What… what has become of my brother?” Barriss asked, weakened by Darth Coorva’s blood feedings.

   “He has changed skins, made himself into a great beast of iron scales, blazing eyes of fire and rage, and great spires of wrath and woe.” One of the Lat’rani entourage said.

   “Well to be fair, he’s had the rug pulled under him. And on his behalf, I must apologize that it took so long to find you… we didn’t even know where this planet was before that Orrery was figured out.” H’laris said to the exhausted Togruta.

   “Barriss… are you alright?” Harq Lu said, still wounded by the ion detonators affecting her cybernetics.

   “No… I spent months in that… monsters captivity. As she drank my blood… and drew strength from it.” Barriss said.

   “What happens now?” Iraa said as the Lat’rani helped reattach his severed arm.

   “Now…? Now comes to pass what I saw in my dreams, while in Coorva’s imprisonment. The… Breaking of Had Abaddon, as foretold during the ancient Sith Wars of millennia pass, during the heights of the Old Republic. That will see this ancient and dark world turned to rubble… the Sith to return to their ancient strength. And a war of light and darkness… that will finally decide the fate of the Jedi and the Sith, and who will have dominion of our galaxy.” Barriss said at length.

   H’laris just sighed, and then said. “I think I liked it better when it was just that ‘Chosen One’ prophesy. How many more prophesies do the Jedi even have?”

   “More then you know… probably less then I, or even mother suspect there to be.” Barriss answered.

XXXX

   In Snoke’s meditation chamber, the duel between the reborn Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker, Diiran Sundancer, Rey and Finn raged. The three Jedi battled against the infamous Sith Lord, as the very ground itself heaved from Gcarin’s battle with Darth Coorva.

   “You’ve grown weak Skywalker! I wonder if your sister will be even easier to turn now!” Vader gloated.

   “She didn’t give in when Alderaan was destroyed, or when her own son fell into darkness,” Luke said.

   “What...? oh I misspoke! I meant that she would be even easier to turn… into a corpse!” Vader said as he made a slash across Luke’s face. Blinding him.

   “MY EYES!” Luke cried out.

   “WHY WON’T YOU DIE MONSTER!” Rey shouted as she charged at Vader, only for her left arm to be chopped off by Kylo’s light saber.

   “I could ask the same of you Jedi. Your age is over; all of the Jedi are dead. Obi-Wan, Yoda… so why will you not follow their example? So that I might freely rule this pathetic galaxy, reshape it in MY image.” Vader said.

   “Never! For all the Jedi you killed, and innocents you slaughtered. You will be brought to justice!” Diiran said as she engaged Vader.

   “And you must one of the old guard? Even before my time? How does it feel to see everything you fought for in ages past to amount to nothing?” Vader gloated as the two locked light sabers.

   “We’ll rise again as we always have! As we always will Sith!” Diiran said defiantly as she used her temporal displacement powers to fight against Darth Vader.

   Rey and Luke lay where there were, wounded by the reborn Vader. “Master… Luke… I’m so sorry.” Rey said to the blinded Jedi.

   “For what…? It was your own fault… that you lost your arm.” Luke said sardonically.

    _“Rey… this is not the end… take your pain. And wield it… against those who would harm those you care about the most.”_ An ethereal voice said to Rey. She then saw Finn, still bravely trying to fight Vader despite wielding

    _“Come on Luke! A Skywalker doesn’t quit until their done!”_  The ethereal voice of Anakin said to Luke.

   “F…F-Father?” Luke asked.

    _“No, it’s Mace Windu-OF COURSE IT’S ME! Now get back up on your feet!”_  Anakin said.

   “But… he’s just too strong… stronger even then he was… at Cloud City.” Luke muttered.

    _“True! But that’s only because he’s got a new, younger body to use. Not mine, that had been ravaged by my duel with Obi-Wan on Mustafar. But look, look through the Force. And see that Rey is getting up! She lost her arm, and she’s still trying to fight Vader! You know what happened when I lost most of my arm on Geonosis at the start of the Clone Wars? I was out of the fight! And ultimately Obi-Wan and I had to be saved by Yoda. But this scavenger from a dust ball even more remote then Tatooine is getting back up!”_  Anakin ranted.

   “Why… why are you even here? Why did you show yourself to Rey before?” Luke asked.

    _“That isn’t important Luke…! Now please… get back up on your feet. Please… you were the only one who believed that I could return to the Light. Don’t… don’t give up on me now kid.”_  Anakin said.

   “Vader! I may now be a blind old man! But so were you! Even now you’re blind!” Luke proclaimed as he stood up, and took up his father’s blade.

   “No, I can see you quite clearly.” Vader quipped.

   “And you have not noticed that this entire time, the chamber has been hurtling towards the surface of the planet?” Luke said with a cocky grin on his face.

   “What does that even-” then the chamber burst out to the surface… in full view of Darth Coorva and Gcarin’s duel. “…mean?” Vader said.

    **“Vader… you’ve brought the Butcher to me. About time… I was growing bored dealing with this petty mynock.”**  Gcarin said in contempt.

   “And you made such a big deal out of-” Darth Coorva was cut off as Gcarin used one of his enormous claws severally wound her.

   “So… you’re the one whose caused the First Order so much grief of late. So… so much power.” Vader said, in awe of Gcarin’s draconic form.

    **“You will not leave this world alive creature… YOU. WILL. BURN!”**  Gcarin said as he readied a fireball.

   “And that’s our cue to leave!” Luke said as a shuttlecraft showed up behind them. “Not even going to question where this came from!” Luke said as he and his part hurriedly entered.

   “Hold on to your tails! Or whatever else have you! This ride is going to get bumpy!” H’laris said as she flew the shuttle away. As the shuttle ascended into space… the damage that Gcarin had done to the planet was made evident.

   “My… baby brother did THAT?” Barriss said in surprise.

   “Yes… incidentally, I’m blind now.” Luke said.

   “This is General Leia to all forces. The First Order flagship is in orbit of Had Abaddon, along with a massive fleet. I repeat: the Supremacy is here and they’ve brought help!” Leia said over the ships comm device. And indeed, the Supremacy itself, and a fleet of First Order Star Destroyers were in orbit… and their guns were pointed at the surface.

XXXX

   “General… send down a volley before you evacuate the survivors.” Vader said in his comm unit.

    _“But Kylo Ren-”_

   “Did I stutter General? Do as I command, or I’ll find someone who will!” Vader barked as he jumped out of the direction of Gcarin’s fireballs.

    **“BURN AND DIE! LIKE THE REST OF YOUR MISERABLE KIND!”**  Gcarin said as he belched and breath fire. Trying to catch the reborn Sith Lord in his wrath.

   “So much anger and wrath… and you waste it SERVING others?! How a creature such as you deserves to exist is a mystery!” Vader said.

    **“Do not waste your last hours bellowing like a sick bantha… spend them SCREAMING IN AGONY WHELP!”**  Gcarin bellowed, but before he could make another attack on Vader. A massive volley of laser fire rained down on his head.  **“NO! SITH RUNT! EVEN IF YOU DRIVE YOUR BLADE THROUGH MY HEART! YOU WILL NOT END MY WRATH!”**  Gcarin bellowed as the orbital fire hammered him.

   “Well… I might actually have an equal I can respect… to a point. One way or another, I will rule this galaxy. And ALL who disobey me shall be punished.” Vader gloated.

    **“NEVER! I WILL BURN THIS GALAXY TO ASH BEFORE I ALLOW ANY SITH LORD TO CLAIM DOMINION OF IT! JUSTICE WILL BE RESTORED! AND YOU, THE SITH LORDS OF OLD, THE FIRST ORDER, THE EMPIRE, SHALL BE REMEMBERED ONLY FOR THE SOULLESS MONSTERS YOU ARE! DO YOU HEAR ME SITH LORD!? DO YOU HEAR ME?!”** Gcarin shrieked as an Imperial shuttle landed near Vader.

   “How could I not… I believe I’ll grant this… New Republic time to prepare, a year from today I believe. They better be ready… because I’ll bring down the hammer on your pathetic little worlds.” Vader said as he force pulled the wounded Darth Coorva towards him, and boarded the shuttle.

    _“Gcarin… please… come back to me.”_  Ahsoka said telepathically to her enraged son.  _“The prophesy of Had Abaddon has been set in motion… and the last great war of Light and Dark has begun.”_

    **“What… what have I done?”**  Gcarin said as he returned to his sense and changed back into his form as a Togruta. “Mother… I’m we’re going home… all of us.” Gcarin said he teleported himself off of the crumbling surface of Had Abaddon, and onto the bridge of the Avenger.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... the Last Jedi stinks.

   One week had passed since the destruction of Had Abaddon, and the ascension of Darth Vader. Not only back from the grave, but as the leader of the First Order. “-and so, Vader has given us a year’s time to prepare for a full-scale war, sir.” General Organa said to the New Republic’s new Chancellor in a conference room with Luke Skywalker, and Ahsoka.

   “Hmm… even with a year to prepare. Wesa simply do not have dha capacity to rebuild what was lost with dha Hosnian System.” Chancellor Jar Jar said with concern.

   “That’s where the Phoenix Legion will come in. We’ll help with building factories to provide for the war to come against the First Order, and whatever they might throw at us. And drum up recruitment across Republic space.” Ahsoka said.

   “And Rey, Finn and I will work on rebuilding the Jedi Order in earnest.” Luke said.

   “Mesa am not sure. What was disa mesa heard about Had Abaddon, dha last planet fought on before disa… truce was made. How was it destroyed? Was it some manner of First Order weapon wesa don't know about?” Jar Jar asked.

   “That… was my son, I’m sorry to say. You must understand Chancellor. All his life, he’s be plagued by nightmares of the Empires atrocity’s through the eyes of those who died from them.” Ahsoka explained.

   “Ah, well dat will messen up anyone. But dat brings mesa to a bantha in dha room mesa wish to address. Is it wise for Gcarin to continue lead dha Phoenix Legion as its sole leader? If hesa loses his mind again as hesa did on Had Abaddon, on an inhabited world-”

   “My son will not fall into darkness… but I understand your concern. What would you propose?” Ahsoka asked.

   “Divide dha Phoenix Legion into… mesa don't know. Chapters? Companies? Whatever name would work. Point is, dha Phoenix Legion will be divided between individual commanders. While Gcarin will continue to lead dha Legion overall, and his flagship of course. Mesa don't want to risk him recklessly endanger his own men if dat ever happens.” Jar Jar said at length.

   “That seems… a fair compromise. I’ll tell Gcarin that when I return to C’hol Palantine.” Ahsoka said.

   “And what of dha Jedi, Luke? Yousa would not have them-sa serv in dha military, would yousa? Dat was una of dha things dat led to dha downfall of dha Order… at least dat's what mesa've gathered from a historian friend back on Naboo.” Jar Jar asked.

   “That’ll depend on the individual Jedi. If they can prove a desire, and mastery of combat and tactics in engagements, they will have my permission to lead. If not, then they won’t lead, seems simple enough to me at least.” Luke said.

   “Mesa see, and what of Darth Vader. How is hesa nosa longer dead?” Jar Jar asked, Leia and Luke looked downcast.

   “… Vader, has possessed Kylo Ren… Ben Solo… Leia’s son… in fact, it seems it was Supreme Leader Snoke’s ambition all along to make Ben into a vessel for Darth Vader. We can’t guess at his intended purpose. But Vader killed Snoke, and he’s taken over the First Order… and… well I’m certain you remember the broadcast.” Ahsoka said as she played a holographic recording.

   _“I look now upon the Empire that I helped raise up, fifty years after its succession of the Galactic Republic, and over thirty years after my death. And I see a kingdom in exile. Laid low by dissident farmers, miners, slaves, and renegade politicians… and I am beyond disappointed. We have not conquered… we have only endured. We have not thrived… we have merely survived. We have failed… and we have set the galaxy ablaze, in a vain attempt to reclaim what we have lost. But make no mistake, citizens of the Empire. There is hope. For I, Darth Vader, have taken up the throne left empty by Sheev Palpatine. What’s more, I, and a handful of loyal followers have found ancient lore thought lost from the Republic’s Golden Age. Make no mistake… war is coming, though we have bought ourselves a reprieve from the New Republic. It is only so that we might rebuild our fleets and armies, to take back our galaxy from the usurpers! This galaxy… is ours! And I, Emperor Darth Vader, first of my name, shall lead you through these dark days to come.”_   The hologram said, sounding calm despite Vader’s ultimately sinister intent.

   “Well, mesa'll be… all disa time mesa thought his first name was Frank, not Sheev.” Jar Jar said.

   “Point is, Darth Vader has made himself the leader of not just the First Order, but of the Imperial Remnent. What’s more… we believe that he and an ancient Sith Lord from the distant past are going to resurrect the Sith Order of old… with more than two Sith Lords.” Ahsoka said with concern.

   “Disa is terrible news, duey was bad enough already! But an entire order of Darkside users… please tell mesa dat. Dha so-called truce doesn't bar covert activities against our enemies?” Jar Jar said.

   “No… Poe Dameron and the Resistance are already gearing to take the war into Imperial space. Disrupting anything and everything they can.” Leia said.

   “Good. Mesa not certain if disa will hep in dha longo run. But it's better than noth. Now. Unless dalee's anyth else to br up. Mesa needed to maken a speech to dha Senate. Yousa all need to do yous parts to prepare for dha com war. And mesa've got to officially introduce yous son to dha senate Mrs. Fy'nyx.” Jar Jar said as he grabbed his staff, and stood up. “Darn mesa old bones. Can't even attempt besa a clown anymore. Mesa just glad mesa have a job at disa point in mesa life." Jar Jar muttered.

XXXX

   Meanwhile on Bastion, Darth Vader was in a meeting with Darth Coorva, General Hux, Admiral Holden, and Appolyous Ren.

   “I still don’t see why-”

   “You’re a fool Hux. Building a planet destroying like the Starkiller, or even mass producing Death Stars will not aid our cause in the least. It will only encourage rebellion in our own worlds, and give the New Republic clout and worse, the moral high ground. For Bogan’s sake! The destruction of Alderaan by the First Death Star only galvanized the Rebellion and began the Galactic Civil War! The Second only destroyed a handful of Rebel capital ships. And your precious Starkiller Base destroyed the New Republic’s capital… and then was quickly destroyed effectively the EXACT SAME MANNER, AS BOTH DEATH STARS WERE! With small, effectively insignificant Starfighters… technological monstrosities such as those, are insignificant next to the power of the Force. And from what I’ve seen, the Force does not wish for these weapons to survive for long.” Vader ranted at length.

   “Agreed my Emperor, what’s more building such craft would no doubt draw the Republic’s attention, better that we build warships then squander resources on devices that the citizenry would be in uproar, and then we’d have a civil war then we simply can’t risk!” Darth Coorva said in agreement.

   “But we could intimidate planets and systems that rebel against Imperial authority! We wouldn’t need to waste fleets or armies to maintain order! The threat of force, rather than for itself!” Hux protested. Vader just smiled in bemusement.

   “You know… Grand Moff Tarkin would have liked you boy… your just as stupid and arrogant as he was. Believing that massive war machines alone would enforce Palpatines will… really, I think the only reason he even greenlit the Stardust project was because he really loved blowing things up. A trait that’s carried over to you mindless fools, and if I even hear a whiff of a planet killer being created, your head is going to be the one to role. Do you understand General? Or I should I maim you to make my point clearer.” Vader ranted as he ignited his lightsaber.

   “No! You… you have made your disapproval clear my lord… I will not press the issue further. But the matter of our depleted Storm Trooper corps still stands. Even with the Spaarti cloning machines. It will still be a year at least for any troopers grown by the proses to be ready. In the meantime we will be vulnerable during planetary battles, installations will lack sufficient security, and unless reports are wrong. At least one Storm Trooper on this very planet aided Autarch Gcarin in stealing classified intelligence.” Hux said.

   “To be fair, that was expected and counted on. The fake files of a new Starkiller got Gcarin himself out of our hair long enough at least.” Darth Coorva said.

   “Regardless, we don’t have enough Spaarti cloning machines to resupply the Storm Troopers, put simply… there is very little time.” Hux said in despair.

   “You are so easy to give into despair. We have the Obsidian Guard, they aren’t many. But that shouldn’t matter. Furthermore… Coorva and I are going to set to rebuilding the Sith Order. Cast aside the Rule of Two that has kept the Order in the shadows for a thousand years, and regrow the number of the Sith.” Darth Vader said.

   “And I’ll be looking into ancient Sith lore. There’s bound to some Sith alchemy that we can use to bolster our forces.” Darth Coorva said.

   “Perhaps even introduce droids into our armies. There simple enough to create on-mass, and programmed correctly they’ll be immune to Republic hacking.” Appolyius said.

   “And what would you have us do in the meantime, while this… truce is active? Surely we’ll be going into Republic space to harass-”

   “Admiral, I appreciate your forward thinking. But there will be no ‘secret’ attacks into enemy territory.” Vader said, interrupting Admiral Holden.

   “But sir-”

   “For the LAST TIME Hux, it’s your majesty. And for one thing, even if we used proxies, the Republic would interpret the attack as a violation of my word. So no, there will be no secret attacks into Republic space… besides. We’ll need everything home, to protect from Republic incursions.” Vader said.

   “So you’d allow-”

   “Only to lull the Republic into a false sense of security, we do nothing, and the Republic will believe the Empire weak… and underestimate our full strength. And if we present targets to distract them, then they’ll never discover the truth until the Truce of Had Abaddon expires. Unless I’m mistaken, that’s how the First Order has operated since the Battle of Jakku anyway… so why go and ruin a good thing we have at hand? Secrecy is our greatest weapon at hand. So please… stop whining about how you’d do it, and just do what I order. Are we clear on this…? Supreme Commander, Hug’s?” Vader said at length.

   “As crystal… your majesty.” Hux said, grimacing in annoyance.

   “Good… now we’ve got to supervise the rebuilding. Marshal our strength, and bring the galaxy beneath MY heel.” Darth Vader said as he stood up and left, followed by Darth Coorva.

   “And remember dearies… I’ve got eyes and ear. EVERYWHERE, so please do you Emperor the curtesy of keeping your little noses clean of treason. A good day to you all.” Darth Coorva said as she departed.

XXXX

   In the Senate Chamber on Coruscant, Chancellor Jar Jar Binks was standing before the planetary representatives that had survived the Hosnian Cataclysm, or had since succeeded the disintegrated politicians. Jar Jar was trying in vain to get the senate to calm down, each senator loudly clamoring for an immediate counter attack against the reformed Empire under the reborn Darth Vader.

   “SILENCE!” Proclaimed Gcarin, thrusting down a spear like object on the floor next to Jar Jar’s stand.

   “Thank yousa, Gcarin. Now, Senators of dha New Republic. Allow mesa to introduce dha man who has created dha Phoenix Legion, and will hep in lead our forces in dha war against dha Resurgent Empire. Gcarin Fy'nyx.” Jar Jar said.

   “Thank you, Chancellor. Representatives and Senators of the New Republic, I have some things I wish to say. The First Order believed that they destroyed us when they destroyed the Hosnian System. All it did was arouse our anger, and awaken a resolve that will rattle the stars with furious wrath, and terrible retribution!” Gcarin proclaimed.

   “And what of Darth Vader’s supposed return, unless the reports are wrong. YOU had a hand in his return.” A senator said.

   “No… fact of the matter is. Is that Kylo Ren was brought into the First Order by Snoke. Specifically to serve as a vessel for Darth Vader’s spirit… at worse I simply accelerated Snoke’s long term plans. Which fortunately, may very well have died with him.” Gcarin said.

   “And what of the Resistance?” Another Senator asked.

   “Poe Dameron has gone rogue, and has taken the Resistance into Imperial space.” Gcarin said, lying about the true reason, that Poe was appointed by Leia to lead the Resistance into a prolonged guerrilla war in Imperial space. “With any luck, the Imperial’s won’t believe that you, senators, ordered his attacks. And can buy us precious time to bring the full might of the New Republic’s military prowess back to strength.” Gcarin explained.

   “And what makes you think the Imperials would give us this time?” Another Senator asked.

   “It is not a guarantee… but there is also the chance the Imperials will use the time as well to rebuild the numbers they lost in men in materials to the Phoenix Legion over the past year. Regardless of the circumstances… we will be victorious.” Gcarin said.

   “Can we not negotiate with-”

   “No.” Gcarin said, cutting off yet another senator. “The Empire won’t accept anything short of complete surrender. And I. Will not. Allow that. To happen.” Gcarin said in aggravation.

   “Mesa agree. To negotiate with dha Empire would not guarantee anyth. All dat wesa can do, is prepare for a continuation of hostilities in dha relatively near future with Darth Vader and his Empire. Dha Senate will reconvene at a later date to discuss dha matter of recruitment and rearmament. Let cooler head prevail over disa matter. Meet adjourned.” Jar Jar said, and the stand descended down.

   “Sir, would it not be wise to find any… traitors in our midst?” Gcarin asked of Jar Jar.

   “What manner of traitors are yousa referr to young man?” Jar Jar asked.

   “The kind that mascaraed as loyalist to the Republic, but seek only to weaken the Republic from within, because unless I miss red some of General Organa’s old reports. There were a number of Senators in league with the First Order; it wouldn’t surprise me if that were still the case. Then there’s the matter of Imperial infiltrators altogether.” Gcarin said.

   “Hmm. Disa is a good point. Mesa will entrust yousa to weed out traitors to dha New Republic. Can yousa do disa, AND drum up dha Republic war mackaneek at dha same time?” Jar Jar said.

   “I will do what I believe is necessary to maintain the Republic… and keep it from falling back into oblivion. As it did before.” Gcarin said.

   “May dha Force be with yousa young Fy'nyx… and might mesa ask. Where are Rey and Finn? Dha plucky young Humans who fought against dha reborn Vader alongside Luke and Master Sundancer on Had Abaddon?” Jar Jar asked.

   “Last I heard from them, they were going to Takodona. Couldn’t tell you why, just that that’s where they are.” Gcarin said.

XXXX

   At sunset on Takodona, near the reconstruction sight of Maz Kanata’s castle, Rey was wearing a white gown, and a rather noticeable cybernetic arm replacing the one she lost to Vader on Had Abaddon. While Finn was wearing a snappy black robe. “Well, it’s good to see the two of you again… and glad you haven’t brought Storm Troopers to my home again.” Maz said.

   “Do ex-troopers count?” Finn asked nervously.

   “Anyone who can wield Anakin’s saber is aces in my book. And dear, you look beautiful… except for that arm. It sticks out like a sore thumb, why doesn’t it have any synthetic skin?” Maz asked.

   “There wasn’t a lot of time. By the time we even got back from Had Abaddon, it would have taken far too long for my liking.” Rey said.

   “Ah… and a good choice in men, personally… I’ve been hearing rumors that you had a thing for Kylo Ren.” Maz said.

   “WHAT?!” Rey and Finn said in surprise.

   “Unsubstantiated and foolish of course, why they even happened in the first place is beyond me… for some reason the word Zu’tara, or some phrase like it kept going through my head whenever that came up. But enough, let’s begin the ceremony.” Maz said as she approached a podium, and opened an old book. “We are gathered here today, on Takodona in the presence of Ashla. To bind these two beings, in holy matrimony. So that they might stand by each other in life or in death, in peace or in war, in sickness or in health, in defiance of darkness and evil. Do you, Rey of Jakku, take Finn to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

   “I do.” Rey said smiling.

   “And do you, Finn, take Rey to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

   “I do.” Finn said smiling.

   “Then by the power vested in me by the Church of the Force and by the Jedi Order of old… I now pronounce you husband and wife.” Maz said as the two of them just stared at each other. “Uh… now’s the time to kiss each other. That’s how these things are typically sealed. Not to rush you… it’s just kind of weird seeing you stare at each other like that. Seen far too many bad holofilms-” Then Rey and Finn passionately kissed each other. “Oh, so you were listening to me.” Maz said nonchalantly. “So… what prompted this wedding anyways?”

   “We’ve almost died… several times since we met each other.” Finn said as the two briefly took in air.

   “Well that’s how most relationships work out here, in the Mid and Outer Rim’s.” Maz said.

   “Point is… after everything we’ve been through, we’ve bonded over our shared experiences since we left Jakku. And… well after my near fatal injury on Had Abaddon. It seemed stupid not to pop the question.” Rey explained.

   “Well we all deserve a little happiness wherever we can find it. At any rate, if Luke, you crazy kids, or any other Jedi need help. My door is always open… just as soon as its fixed back up. That wasn’t even the first time Imperials attacked near my place, and the old Empire didn’t cause this much damage… speaks volumes about the new management doesn’t it? Also, if you’re not going to eat the spread, I’m going to help myself.” Maz said as the Rey and Finn continued kissing, as the sunset in the horizon.

   As if the long reign of the Empire was beginning to end… and a new dawn will follow for the entire galaxy, after the Long Night. The Age of Heroes has begun anew, and although the forces of evil still stand, empowered, if not ascendant by the rebirth of the vile Darth Vader.

   For the first time since the Fall of the Republic and the Jedi Order, the Destruction of Alderaan, and the Battles of Yavin, Endor and Jakku. Hope is truly returning to a galaxy that has known, only decades of ceaseless carnage, destruction and bloodshed.

**To be continued…**


End file.
